Silent Rage
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Inspired from the 1982 Chuck Norris movie. Takuya, Izumi and the gang are embroiled in a killing spree of a mentally unstable man and are in the face of danger as the killer seemingly possesses near resistance to injury and will have to deal with him as they no longer have abilities to become Digimons and must fight in order to survive a murder attempt on their lives.
1. Psycho Attack

_**Silent Rage**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Silent Rage** is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Welcome to another Digimon fic, readers, and I take it that you already knew of the risks involved here since this will be a different kind of fic, as I'll be attempting to do a sci-fi thriller involving Takuya and Izumi, along with the rest of the gang. And yes, this fic is inspired from the 1982 Chuck Norris movie of the same name.

While the elements from the movie will be used here I'll try to blend some suspenseful elements from the anime so that you'll feel right at home, while the violence and action parts will be visible here to give you a real feel of true thriller and suspense, and of course the violence level is going to be quite graphic, hence the M-rating.

While this sounds like a typical "normal" fic, since there won't be any "Beast Spirits" involved, I thought I should give you readers something new, as in how the gang would deal with this kind of situation as they used their experience during their time in the Digimon world and apply it in the real world to survive and escape any danger even though what they're about to face is something they would never expect.

I hope this treat will suit your likings as I'm going to try out different experiments for this series. Of course love scenes are abound but will appear somewhere this fic but in a random manner.

Lastly, this fic takes place four years after Digimon Frontier, so Takuya and the gang are now in their early to mid-teens.

* * *

_September 11, 2001…_

Early on the morning on September 11, 2001, nineteen hijackers took control of four commercial airliners en route to San Francisco and Los Angeles from Boston,Newark, and Washington, D.C. (Washington Dulles International Airport). At 8:46 a.m., American Airlines Flight 11 was crashed into the World Trade Center's North Tower, followed by United Airlines Flight 175 which hit the South Tower at 9:03 a.m. Another group of hijackers flew American Airlines Flight 77 into the Pentagon at 9:37 a.m. A fourth flight, United Airlines Flight 93 crashed near Shanksville, Pennsylvania at 10:03 a.m, after the passengers on board engaged in a fight with the hijackers. Its ultimate target was thought to be either the United States Capitol or White House.

During the hijacking of the airplanes, the hijackers used weapons to stab and/or kill aircraft pilots, flight attendants and passengers. Reports from phone callers from the planes indicated that knives were used by the hijackers to stab attendants and in at least one case, a passenger, during two of the hijackings. Some passengers were able to make phone calls using the cabin airphone service and mobile phones, and provide details, including that several hijackers were aboard each plane, that mace or other form of noxious chemical spray, such as tear gas or pepper spray was used, and that some people aboard had been stabbed.

Within several minutes three buildings in the World Trade Center Complex collapsed due to structural failure on the day of the attack. The south tower (2 WTC) fell at approximately 9:59 a.m., after burning for 56 minutes in a fire caused by the impact of United Airlines Flight 175. The north tower (1 WTC) collapsed at 10:28 a.m., after burning for approximately 102 minutes. When the north tower collapsed, debris heavily damaged the nearby 7 World Trade Center (7 WTC) building. Its structural integrity was further compromised by fires, which led to the crumbling of the east penthouse at 5:20 p.m. and to the complete collapse of the building at 5:21 p.m

Response to the attack was immediate as the United States President George W. Bush led the alliance against the terrorists involved and led allied forces on Afghanistan to find and capture the terrorists involved. Of course, among the allied forces involved is Japan, and sends its soldiers there to participate in flushing out the ones responsible. At first many took pride in their participation but as months passed by some were feeling depression and homesickness as Afghanistan is like a desert with little to no structural scenes. Tanks, gunfire and sand. That's all they've seen and though some were able to persevere, one of them didn't.

He is **Janusu Kirubi**. What the other fellow Japanese soldiers didn't know is that since childhood, Kirubi suffered an undetected mental illness which his father denied or rather ignored, believing this as an excuse not to undergo strict regimen (physical and acedemic) and instilled harsh discipline in hopes of making Janusu a model soldier in hopes that his son would live up to his expectations.

_Sometime in 2005…_

After four years Japan's parliamentary ordered its troops to pull out and Jaraku was among the Japanese soldiers to be pulled out. As they arrived, **Janusu** went into reclusion to his house but his father berated him for "failing" him by not voluntarily staying behind, and Janusu's resentment, and his increasing mental deterioration, led him to savagely attack his father and killed him, and then hid him at the basement of the house and took a shower and left, along with his belongings, and locked the house.

A few months later he was "adopted" by an unidentified family and Janusu's mental condition seemingly stabilized, getting along with the family and does house works and chores. Ironically, this family is living close to the Kanbara house where Takuya is there. As things went peacefully smooth, the family's youngest son came and surprised Janusu with a toy gun pretending to be an undercover cop, dressed in a SWAT costume.

This caused Janusu's condition to take a schizophrenic turn as memories of the Afghan war on terrorism to resurface and took the boy to his room and secretly killed him by strangling and snapping the boy's neck. He then took the boy's toy radio and turned it on (it was battery operated) and tried to establish contact, but there were only static sounds. By then his mental condition deteriorated ad slowly went into madness as he finally lost touch with reality.

The matriarch of the family came and saw her son's corpse and saw the man staring viciously at her. She was wearing only in a bathrobe and her hair is wrapped in a towel and Janusu mistook her as a terrorist as the towel in her head resembles a turban and he immediately went outside via the backdoor, returning only to carry an ax and chased her, but she managed to lock herself in her room and opened the window, screaming for help.

He then started swinging the ax to break out the door where it slowly formed a hole. The family's patriarch, who just watched the TV saw the news where Janusu's father was found, and murdered, and Janusu's picture was shown as being wanted by police for questioning. Realizing that they unknowingly, and unintentionally, harbored a wanted man, he decided to inform his wife when he heard the screams and pounding.

As he went up stairs, he saw Janusu axing the bedroom's door and took a chair and struck him on the back, but this seem to have little effect, as the already psychotic Janusu appeared to be ignorant of pain and struck the ax on the patriarch's head, penetrating the skull and it the top portion of the brain, and he was killed.

By this time Takuya and Izumi were passing by the neighborhood after attending classes in junior high and from there things will take a turn for them, being that they are about to enter a different territory wherein they are about to encounter a crime being committed.

"Hey, Izumi…want to come over in my house?"

"Um…sure, but is your family there? They might keep an eye on us since I'll be your first girl to come over…your mom and dad might think of crazy ideas if we are alone… …"

"Relax…they'd be happy if they see me bring a girl at my house…that way they'll know that I become a "man"…and it's a good step since we "graduated" from being "Chosen Children" and now we can face new challenges…"

"I can't believe I'd be hearing this from you…but you're right…we have to face the present…and we're no longer kids who change into Digimons…huh? Takuya…did you…?"

"Huh…? Sounds like someone is screaming…"

As they passed by the houses where the besieged house is nearby, the housewife was halfway out of the window screaming for help. Because she was quite fat she couldn't fit her way out and frantically shouted for help. There Takuya and Izumi saw the woman at the window screaming and realized that something is wrong. A passing mailman heard and saw this too and Takuya uses the opportunity and approached him.

"Quick…call the police! Now!"

"Got it!"

And so the mailman went towards the nearest house to use the phone to call the police while Takuya used his cellphone to called Junpei and/or Koji for help knowing that he and Izumi are not QUITE versatile in fighting since they no longer possess Digimon abilities so the two reluctantly opted to wait for help until then.

Inside the house, Janusu had partially smashed the door, and saw the woman trying to squeeze her way through the window so he smashed his way in, and then pulled her back in. The woman, terrified, begged Janusu for mercy, but since her towel, still resembling a "turban", remained fastened around her head, his "paranoia" increased and called her a terrorist who caused millions of deaths and began axing her from head to torso and in less than two minutes the screaming slowly died down and the bedroom is now a room full of blood.

After the carnage is over, he looked around and in his "vision" he thinks he is still in Afghanistan and decided to hide around the house believing more enemies are coming in and prepares to initiate a "counter-attack".

Outside the house, Takuya sensed that something is wrong and realized that the woman may have been killed as Izumi pointed out that the woman is no longer visible from the top window, and seeing that Junpei and Koji have not yet arrived, as with the police, the 15-year old boy decided to act on his own, much to Izumi's worries.

"No! What if the killer is still there?"

"I'll be careful…what if there are kids there? I can't ignore this while the killer is still there. We survived Mercurymon's labyrinth…the battle with the Royal Knights…even Lucemon in his ultimate form…I'll be okay. You stay outside and wait for the police to arrive. I'll keep my eye open till then…I'll be back."

"Takuya…"

"How about this…if I'm not out by evening…pray for me…if I survive…we make out at my bedroom…"

"Eh?"

"Just kidding…I'll be okay…"

"Fine…I accept…but only if you emerged unharmed…"

With that, Takuya went inside, and went to the boy's bedroom, seeing that he was already dead, his neck snapped and blood dripped from his mouth while his eyes remained opened. He seem to have regretted his decision on waiting outside as it only gave the crazed war soldier time to kill the entire family. He then slowly went upstairs to check for any survivors, and saw a maid slumped on the stairs, her head, from the top cranium, almost chopped apart like a coconut being severed, her brain tissues exposed.

"_Nnnggrrr…either the suspect is a serial killer or a crazed psychopath…either way, I can't turn back now as I think there may be survivors here…and I hope there is one so that the survivor can shed light on this…_"

As the former bearer of the **Beast Spirit of Flame** slowly climbed the stairs, Takuya had no idea that Janusu hid himself somewhere within the 2nd floor, seeing his next target, and he mistook him for a young radical and prepares to take out his intended target.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

My first chapter…and I hope you like it. This is a stark contrast to my other Digimon fics since they are known for everything that a Digimon anime has, while here I this fic the characters are "normal", no fantastic powers or cool gadgets…just plain teenagers. But this would be a good way on how Takuya and the gang would deal with something like this since they are now teenagers facing challenges in the real world.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Takuya vs. Janusu…and this is where his life hangs in the balance since Jausu is a skilled soldier while Takuya is a novice in Judo (an extra class in his school), so see what happens if he could survive the attack.

* * *

_**Notes:**_

Okay…so I did borrow the elements from the movie, but altered the beginning to give it a good start and on how and why the villain in this fic began to act like crazy. While I might get some flak on using the **September 11 2001** incident as basis for the start of this fic, I felt that this is a good way to use this as reference to give some info on how this story began.

Also, I know it might be wrong to use real-life political figures and events as an opening basis but since this fic is fictional, I guess it's okay since I know I didn't do anything offensive or anything here. So feel free to review and let me know what you think…


	2. Stopping The Psycho

_**Silent Rage**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Silent Rage** is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

We picked things off where the last chapter left, as Takuya faces off with the mentally-ill war soldier as he thinks he is still in Afghanistan taking on the radicals. Of course a 15-year old teen vs. an experienced soldier with psychosis and this would spell trouble with our Digimon Frontier hero.

* * *

As Takuya went inside the house and looked around, seeing that the 1st floor is deserted so he decided to go towards the 2nd floor, and went straight to the boy's bedroom slowly, checking for the suspect, and when the cost is clear, he peeked inside, seeing the boy laying on the floor, and noticed that his neck snapped and blood dripped from his mouth while his eyes remained opened.

"_Blast! I should've anticipated this! Poor kid…_"

He seem to have regretted his decision on waiting outside as it only gave the crazed war soldier time to kill the entire family. He then slowly went upstairs to check for any survivors, and saw a maid slumped on the stairs, her head, from the top cranium, almost chopped apart like a coconut being severed, her brain tissues exposed. He covered his mouth as he felt like he's about to throw up but mentally willed himself not to, fighting the urge to vomit and tries to compose himself.

"_Nnnggrrr…either the suspect is a serial killer or a crazed psychopath…either way, I can't turn back now as I think there may be survivors here…and I hope there is one so that the survivor can shed light on this…_"

As the former bearer of the Beast Spirit of Flame slowly climbed the stairs, Janusu hid himself somewhere within the 2nd floor, seeing his next target, and he mistook him for a young radical and prepares to take out his intended target. He gripped his ax and prepares his actions as he hoped that he'll kill the "radical infidel" who caused the fall of the world Trade Center.

"_Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban!_"

As Takuya head for the master bedroom, he saw the patriarch slumped on the floor with his brain tissues exposed and his blood was dried, slowly turning black, indicating that he is already dead several minutes ago, and it took a strong will not to barf and feel nauseous. After taking a few deep breaths, he slowly went inside and looked around, where he saw the matriarch's remains severed from limb to limb.

"_Darn…what kind of person would do something like this…? This killer's merciless… wonder if he's still hiding inside this house…I hope Koji and Junpei arrive soon with the police… don't think I could handle this matter by myself…_"

As he glanced at the dead woman, Janusu slowly crept behind the teen, ready to swing the ax onto his target's head intending to kill him severely and will not stop until "Afghanistan is liberated from the Taliban rule", but then Izumi, worried over Takuya's safety, sneaked her way up to the 2nd floor and saw the suspect ready to deliver the death blow, and took matters in her own hands and tackled the psychopath through his leg, tripping him and causing him to swing his ax and narrowly missed his target after shouting Takuya's name.

"Takuya! Watch out!"

As she tripped the suspect, Takuya turned around just to see the ax's blade narrowly missing his face as the suspect fell down, but then saw Izuumi grappling the weapon from the suspect and joined her in disarming the suspect, but Janusu was physically stronger and was able to overpower the two though she managed to get rid of the weapon and threw it out of the window out of his reach.

"Izumi! Why are you here?"

"Never mind me! Just knock this creep out!"

But the maddened war soldier punched the teen boy on his gut which sends him slamming against the wall while the suspect kicked Izuumi hard on her private part, knocking her down and in the melee her hymen broke and bloodstain is seen through her panties. Seeing this give Takuya an added adrenaline as he grappled with the suspect and punched him hard on his groin and then a flurry of punches on his face and head, but it didn't fazed the mentally-ill suspect and countered with a punch of his own, and then started to strangle the teenager.

"NNNGGGGRRRRHHHH...!"

"Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban! Death to the Taliban!"

Within a few minutes Takuya was starting to weaken as he tries to break free but to no avail. Fighting the pain, Izumi tries to help by grabbing a vase and hit Janusu on the back but she was slapped aside, but then Junpei came and clobbered the suspect from behind, causing him to fall through the window and went down still clutching Takuya, and Junpei followed and hoped that Takuya survived the fall.

"Takuya! Hang on!"

Meanwhile, Koji also came and assisted Izumi and was concerned with her condition. He escorted her out of the house where police cars and ambulances arrived.

"I'll be fine, Koji…please go check out Takuya…he's in big trouble with a killer that strong…"

"Right…but I want you to stay here…let the paramedics check on you…"

And so Koji went behind the house to find Janasu kicking Junpei aside while Takuya grabbed a tree branch and started to hit the suspect with all he's got but that didn't slow him down though the suspect opted to make a getaway, causing the teens to give chase, determined not to let the crazed suspect get away for fear of more innocents to fall victim.

"Takuya!"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…but we've got to stop him…I think he's gone crazy with the way he killed that house's occupants…"

And so Takuya, Junpei and Koji went after the suspect and managed to track him at a suburb area where Takuya was grabbed by both Junpei and Koji and threw him towards the fleeing suspect which slowed him down allowing Koji to grab a broken branch and used it to hit the suspect hard on the head, knocking him down though he wasn't out. By then policemen came and brought out a handcuff which they tackle and cuffed the suspect and dragged him back towards the police car.

"Mission completed, Takuya…let's head back…"

"Yeah…I'm worried about Izumi…she's bleeding on her panties…"

"She'll be fine…probably broke her hymen…at least you won't have problems entering her when you get your first time with her…"

"Junpei…!"

"Just kidding…"

"Knock it off, you two…Lucky for you, Takuya, you managed to call us when we were passing by a police car…and after hearing your story the policeman took your word for it and here we are…"

As the ttrio head back, Janusu was placed inside the police car while Koji is being briefed by the sheriff and Harus Kalrupan, who is Janusu's psychiatrist since the Japanese soldiers were pulled out from Afghanistan, about the suspect's history, and as Junpei and Takuya listened, they learned Janusu Kirubi's history, and slowly deduced why he became like this.

"No way…"

"So that's why…"

"That guy's dad…it's his fault…!"

"Looks like Kirubi's going to be locked away for life…"

As they three boys listened , the suspect lay down on the seat to get leverage and managed to break out of his hand cuffs and kicked the car's door, and got out, grabbing the cop's rifle and used it as a hitting object. The sheriff grabbed the three teens and had them hid behind a police car as the other cops tried to subdue him but were struck aside.

"He's got a weapon!"

"Subdue him!"

"Open fire at will!"

"No! Wait!"

Seeing that he's holding a weapon, they were forced to open fire despite Haruman's urge not to use deadly force, and Janusu was struck down with several gunshot wounds, hitting his vital organs and placed him near the brink of death, and the suspect was taken to a hospital where he is being treated by Haruman's colleagues who are both surgeons and scientists. Takuya, Koji and Junpei could only watched in stunned expressions at seeing this and realized that this is REAL LIFE, not the Digimon World, and now they had a taste of facing real-life situations they never encountered during their "adventure" four years ago, and they went towards the ambulance to check on Izumi.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

That was intense…and Izumi got part of the suspect's brunt and Takuya almost lost his life, but thanks to Koji and Junpei's arrival, he'll be okay…at least for now provided that the suspect remained comatose…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Takuya and gang tries to recover from the ordeal, the doctors performed an experiment on Janusu in order to save his life…but are they planning on doing something legal…or illegal…?


	3. Recuperation

**_Silent Rage_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Silent Rage** is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

This chapter will focus mostly on Takuya and Izumi, while the psycho is being treated by doctors who seem to have an ulterior motive upon seeing Janusu Kirubi's "perfect physique".

* * *

At the Tokyo Hospital, Toma Haruman was outside the emergency room awaiting the result of the doctors' performances as the doctors try to patch up the wounds on Kirubi's body after he sustained several gunshot wounds on his body, and while no one else is looking the doctors glances at each other upon seeing Kirubi's physical built, seeing him as a perfect specimen which could serve their secret purpose.

They are Medical Doctors Supararu and Bagun , and they summoned Haruman to speak to him in private as long as no one sees them, which the psychiatrist seem to be wary of. Haruman and the two doctors were acquaintances, and sensed that they seem to have a groundbreaking news that might save his patient's life.

"Listen up…medically legally…I don't think we could save his life…"

"No…"

"…but…we can save him underground…"

"Under…what? Supararu…what do you intend to do…?"

"We'll tell you later…right now you and Bagun will tell the cops that your patient is brain dead."

"I do hope you guys know what you're doing…"

And so Haruman and Bagun went out of the emergency room to tell the police that Janusu Kirubi is brain dead and that he may not live, thus they claimed that they're removing Kirubi's life support machines and the cops were convinced and left.

At the recovery room, Izumi was given the "go signal" by the attending gynecologist that she can be discharged and Takuya volunteered to escort her home, and so the two left, holding hands. The teen boywas relieved that she escaped with her life though he dreaded losing her to the psychopath that brutally killed the family he is staying.

"Izumi…thank you back there…but I dreaded losing you…"

"So did I…but if I didn't go in…you'd be dead…"

"What's important now is that we're both fine. Meanwhile I'll be seeing the police captain tomorrow so that they'll be in touch with Mr. Haruman since he's Kirubi's psychiatrist…at least he knows what to do should that guy gets into another mentally ill-fits…"

What Takuya and Izumi didn't know is that Kirubi is declared brain dead and about to undergo a certain experiment in secret. At least they'll be given time to recuperate from a near death experience.

As the coast is clear, Supararu and Bagun, who are secretly genetic engineers, are planning to do an experiment to test out a formula that would enable an experimental being to heal from his/her wounds faster, and are now preparing the formula for the final phase. Haruman, who happened to be a friend of the two, somehow learned of this and tried to caution them from getting on with their experiment.

While Supararu took the caution at first, but when Haruman left, Bagun convinced his colleague that they should go ahead with the project, and assured that he'll come up with a way to stabilize Kirubi's mental problems. While Supararu was hesitant at first, Bagun' prodding, as well as being told that they could get a nobel prize if their experiment is successful, he went along and started to do a series of formulations to begin processing the formula so they could work on their subject. Too bad Haruman's already gone as they started their work.

**-x-**

As the days have passed, things went peaceful in Shibuya. Takuya, Koji, and Junpei got the congratulations from the Shibuya Police Department for their quick response in dealing with the Kirubi incident and were given some money as a reward. Junpei invited Koji and Koichi to come over his house, but when Koichi was about to turn down the invitation as he wanted to visit Takuya at his home, the eldest of the teens headlocks the former wielder of the "Human Spirit of Darkness" while nodding to Takuya, as he knew that the 15-year old Takuya should take the initiative to get together with Izumi…in bed.

Seeing that he is alone after the other boys left, Takuya decided to head home and call her house via phone, but no one is answering, so he went home. At the Kanbara house, Takuya went to the bathroom to take a bath, not locking the door since his family was out of town. But then, Izumi came as she decided to pay Takuya a visit and spend time with him, still recalling how she nearly lost him to Kirubi, as well as recalling her promise: make out with him at his bedroom.

As she entered the house via the key that was left under the doormat, she called for him seeing that no one is here at the living room.

"Hello! Takuya?"

Seeing that no one is answering, she decided to use the toilet so she can urinate since the door wasn't locked, she got inside easily and she went to the toilet bowl, pushed down her panties and peed. After that she was about to leave when she heard some rustling sound coming from the shower curtains. Taking a peek, she saw Takuya…NAKED, and is shaving his pubic hair. Her face went red but managed not to scream, but in seconds she became somewhat fascinated, seeing a boy's organ for the first time, though her face flushed deeper seeing that his normal-sized penis was quite above normal in the size department.

"_Wow…he sure does look cute…_"

Realizing what she had just did, she was about to leave the bathroom when Takuya puts on his loose brief and moved the shower curtains, and is about to get his shorts when he saw Izumi about to leave. Both blushed as he looked away but she stood still, knowing that it was her fault, so she has to assure to him that he wasn't at fault.

"Ah…Izumi…sorry…I…"

"No…it's my fault…I came here without knowing…the door wasn't locked…"

"I called but you didn't answered…"

"I was on the road coming here…"

"Um…really…"

The awkward moment turn into giggles as both seem to forget that he was almost naked, but seeing her here in her usual self, he soon felt the need to hug her, recalling that he almost lost her, and she felt the same feeling and the two hugged, and she could tell that he took a bath judging from the scent of his body, and as the two glanced at each other, feelings build up and he unknowingly placed his lips against hers.

The blond-haired, 15-year old girl was slightly taken aback, but she couldn't react other than accepting the kiss, though it was their first kiss, both rely on instinct and managed to deliver it normally. As they parted their lips, she recalled the promise she made a week ago and took off her blouse, leaving her tanktop shirt on which showed more of her now-developed B-cup breasts, but then he recalled it as well and didn't want to force her on this since he meant for it as a joke, but seeing her cute face, and wanting to spend time with her, he had to take things slowly, so he asked her.

"Izumiu…about what I said a few days ago…"

"Well…a promise is a promise…so…"

"I was just joking…"

"…"

"I said that so you wouldn't follow me…I was worried you might get seriously hurt by that Kirubi…so I had to do something to keep you safe…so I had to come up with that …so…um…"

"I see…but…I…"

"If it's okay with you…but I don't want to force you…"

"I-it's okay…I won't m-mind…but…I'm not ready…"

"I…see…"

"…for the "big one" yet…"

"Okay…no intercourse…just making out…"

Both trembled as they hugged each other, and he slowly placed his lips against hers, and the kiss commences. Her hands slowly touched his bare chest, while he gently caresses her arms. As the kiss deepens, their heartbeats slowly increases and he decided to take a step ahead, and his lips gently traveled from her lips to her cheeks down to her neck, gently petting her. Izumi slowly tilted her head upwards, feeling her skin tingling as his soft lips making contact at one of her most sensitive areas of her body. A soft moan escaped from her lips as he kept on kissing her neck. Her eyes were closed as she reveled at the sensual feeling, her arms gently caressing his head and hair.

Takuya's hands slowly traveled down to her creamy thighs, feeling her soft skin and gently rubbing them. Her body's entire skin tingled further at the light touch, slowly arousing her and she unknowingly parted her legs and slants herself against the bathroom wall as her boyfriend kept on kissing her neck, and seconds later his hands went underneath her tanktop and slowly undid her bra, and after some two minutes her removed them while her tanktop is still on her.

Sliding the right shoulder strap of her tanktop a bit lower his lips began to kiss his way towards her cleavage and she moaned almost aloud as the sudden pleasure took her by surprise. As she was sensually distracted, the 15-year old boy slowly lifted the hem of her skirt upwards, exposing more of her creamy thighs until her panties are shown. The scene also shows that there is a huge bulge on Takuya's loose brief, and you can see his arousal through the soft fabric.

As Takuya placed her in his embrace, he gently undid the zipper of her skirt until he opened the clip, and her skirt slowly fell to the floor. The blond-haired beauty was too sensually dizzy to notice it and her lover took another step forward, as he started to sway his hips, rubbing the bulge of his brief against her covered panties. Her body tingled further as she felt her arousal being rubbed against his, yet her body seemed to accept it and started to reciprocate the feeling, and swayed her hips in return.

"Mmm…"

"Mmmppphh…"

Both moaned in their lips as their abdomens rubbed against each other, feeling their bodies heating up further and passions flaring up. His hands then went behind her and slid them inside her panties, touching her bare buttocks. She moaned through the kiss and was mentally confused at what to do, and in her flustered state she rubbed his chest down to his belly. As Takuya began to gently knead her butt, her hands moved further down and pushed down his loose brief, freeing his erection and began to caress it, feeling it throb harder.

"Mmmmppphhh…"

Takuya moaned though her lips and bucked his hips, as this was the first time his penis was touched by a girl, her soft skin gently touching his organ, and this was simply a very arousing feel to it, and he could feel his erection throbbing harder and harder, and he was tempted to do the same to her until both suddenly snapped back to reality, and both glanced at each other.

Izumi looked down, seeing her hands on her lover's hard penis while he realized that his hands were on her butt. Both jumped away and covered themselves with towels, but as she recovered, she saw Takuya looking down at the floor, feeling ashamed and she too felt the same yet she can tell he was genuinely guilty but then realized that they acted out this way due to their passions. She also realized that what they did just now was part of their making out so she has to assure him that he shouldn't feel guilty.

"Takuya…it's okay…we let our hormones dictate our actions…besides…we're just making out…"

"Er…well…I should've asked permission…and we almost made intercourse…"

"Um…I don't mind being touched…as long as it's from you…"

"Izumi…I love you…and I don't want to violate you…"

"And I love you too…we've just escaped a life and death situation and we need to recover…what we did just now…it's alright. Um…remember what we agreed…we make out in…your bedroom?"

"Yeah…?"

"Let's do this there rather than here…"

"If it's okay with you…let's pick up our things and let's go…"

Picking up their clothes and things, the couple went to Takuya's bedroom to continue their make out, and use this opportunity to express their love for each other.

**-x-**

At the Tokyo Hospital, while no one is looking around, Supaparu and Bagun secretly took Kirubi's still-functioning body inside the ambulance and drove away towards an unspecified location within Tokyo, as Supararu has something in mind and Bagun was curious as to what his colleague has something in mind, unsure as to whether he should be a part of this secret project or not.

"Supararu…where are we going? And why do we have to travel in secret?"

"I have a secret lab where a few assistants of mine are waiting…and we're going to test out my experimental formula that would heal a critically injured person…and I'll be adding a little concoction that would also heal a person's mind…"

"But is it tested?"

"Not yet, Bagun…and that's why we're experimenting on Kirubi…think about it…when the formula works and is a success…we'll be given Nobel Prize awards…and we'll be given financial support from the government…don't you find it exciting?"

"Fine…but this better work…"

"Of course it will work…don't be a dork…"

And so the ambulance traveled east of Tokyo which an hour later would lead them to a suburb area looking like a subdivision filled with trees and wooden houses, with average neighbors living quite a distance from the secret lab where Supararu and Bagun arrived and secretly took the still unconscious Kirubi inside, where Supararu's colleagues are waiting and took their experimental guinea pig inside towards their main laboratory.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts back at the Kanbara house, then inside the bedroom, where Izumi stared out at the window, her back to the bed where Takuyawas slowly undressing. She was still in her tanktop and panties and yet she is starting to feel quite nervous unlike an hour ago. Even though they're about to make out, she was slightly trembling at the thought as this would be their first time. And Takuya seem to notice it, even though he was trembling himself. He knew she was a bit scared so he decided to give her an option to cancel their make out.

"Izumi-chan?"

She turned to respond to Takuya's voice. He sat against the bed's backboard, stripped down to his loose brief, and an anxious look on his face. For a second, she was awestruck by his features. She was drawn toward his eyes, then down to his slim, yet adolescent body.

"Izumi… if you don't want to do this… I won't mind."

She smiled. He was so caring of her. It reminded her why she was doing this. Giving herself only to him.

"I want to do this… or I might never get the courage to do this again." She moved closer, and slowly took off her tanktop, exposing her naked upper body. Her skin was creamy and her B-cup breasts are there for him to see. They are now quite developed, and marvelous to look at. His eyes turned wide with awe.

His hand reached out and took hers, holding the fingers delicately. "You are so beautiful…" He whispered.

A slight tear came to her eye, and she softly settled onto the bed, moving to sit in Takuya's lap, feeling his erection underneath her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she dipped her head to capture his lips.

She felt his hands grasp her shoulders, pulling her deeper into the kiss. The entire room now seemed rather warm, her body heating up at his touch. She pressed closer to him, chest to chest.

She froze when his hands moved down to her side, his fingers lightly tracing a path down to her waist. She squirmed slightly, the light dragging touch feeling pleasantly ticklish. She wished he would move faster, but also enjoyed the slow caress. Feeling she should return the favor, her hands moved to touch his chest, the tips of her fingers pressing on his developing body. They gently traced a line around his chest, stroking up to his arms. A quiet gasp of air resulted from his mouth. She looked up at him, delighted he was enjoying this.

Her eyes came down to his chest again, to look over his slim torso, his muscles slowly sows a few signs of development, coming from months of judo training at the school he is attending, though his body is still that of an average 14-year old. Her hands traced a line to his arms, feeling the soft and smooth flesh. She gazed down to his lower chest and belly, slowly noticing the huge bulge on his brief. Taking a deep breath, she gently stroked it.

"I always found these rather sexy." She giggled.

"Really? So are yours…"

With a impish grin, she moved lower, her lips touching his skin lightly, then running across his stomach. Takuya went frigid from the touch for a second, before he closed his eyes, and began to enjoy the warm caress. His erection throbbed at the contact, feeling more aroused. Her kisses trailed upwards, and she couldn't resist tasting his skin with her tongue, causing him to yelp slightly. She looked up at him, the grin growing wider at the sight of his wide eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"You… you really are naughty." A smirk graced his lips. "Do I get a turn?"

She nodded, eager to see what Takuya would try to do. He moved closer, returning his arms around her shoulders.

"I always wanted to do this…"

His lips made contact with the side of her neck, and she gasped loudly as his tongue slowly grazed her skin. Warm energy seemed to flow though her body, like being dipped in warm water. His mouth concentrated kisses on her shoulder, then began to lay a trail down her chest. She couldn't help but snicker when he reached her breasts, his nose in her cleavage.

"You have wanted to do that for a while, haven't you?"

She could imagine him grinning widely.

"I think reading Junpei's adult doujinshi had given me the right idea all along."

He pressed against the soft flesh, enjoying the feel of her rising and falling chest. Izumi reached behind him, holding his head closer. Feeling more confident, Takuya planted kisses along the tops of her breasts, before his mouth settled on her nipple, licking it gently. She squirmed from the sensation, a low moan of contention escaping her lips. His hand stroked up her body, before meeting her other breast. She breathed slowly, hardly daring to understand the sensations which racked her body. She felt warm all over, a harsh, yet gentle heat. She moaned again, and the 15-year old boy looked up.

"Wow… you really like that." He looked similarly heated, his face flushed. He sounded surprised.

"Yeah…" She panted. "Where did you learn that?"

"Instinct I guess."

"I thought you learned that from the doujinshi?"

"This is the first time I tried this…"

"I see…"

He leaned closer to kiss her, staring into her eyes.

"Do you want me to touch you anywhere else?"

"Everywhere." She breathed.

Takuya slowly eased her down onto the bed, taking a moment to admire her body. Feeling now the time was right, he slowly pulled his underwear off. He eyes grew wide.

"Oh my…"

Izumi get to see Takuya's erection again, and got a clear view, as it was almost six inches, and seeing that he has shaved himself, it was too arousing to ignore it, and thanks to her staring, this is one scene she'll never forget.

He wasted no time, as he gently settled his body above her and to the side. His hands moved to lightly touch her hips, while he laid a kiss on her belly. She lay still as he touched her, content to let his caresses move through her. His mouth and hands felt feather light against her skin, every touch sending warmth through her. She had never felt more content. And more was to come.

Takuya stroked up her leg, and leant over her, and Meg took the opportunity to let her hands touch his chest, slowly traveling to his arms, and then, reaching toward his lower body.

Her fingers danced along his belly, and he only caught her smirk as a warning, before she brushed his erection. His hard penis throbbed, and sensual, yet electric feeling coursed though his body down to his raging organ. He froze, a loud gasp released from his mouth.

"Ahhh…"

"Sorry… was that.."

"No… that was okay…" He breathed.

Izumi glanced at Takuya's penis seeing it moved back and forth and Takuya was basking in on the sensation. His eyes had an anxious look on them, as his hand slowly moved lower down, to the spot between her legs.

"Can I… touch you here?"

"Um… sure."

She was unsure as to what he would do, but they'd gone too far to stop now. Besides, he sounded a bit unsure as to what to do himself, so she was in good company. He gently parted her legs, and swallowed.

"Well… here we go."

He slowly inserted two fingers feeling slightly bemused at the sensation, like dipping his fingers into some thick, warm liquid. But for Izumi, the feeling was electric. Every nerve in her body suddenly came alight, the warm sensation building to a burning caress. She gave a soft cry of delight, her breathing becoming more ragged. Takuya gently probed her secret spot, not really knowing where to touch exactly, but pleased that she was enjoying this.

Feeling bold, he decided to try his tongue. Lapping gently, he was surprised to hear her cry out loudly, her body thrashing before him. He looked up, concerned.

"Izumi! Are you okay?"

Her flushed face only moved slightly to look at him.

"Please Takuya…please don't stop." She whimpered.

He nodded, returning lower down and resumed his actions. She could hardly believe the assault on her senses. Her whole body felt energized, a maddening, but at the same time luxurious tingle traveling up her body. She threw her head back, feeling no strength to move, willingly giving herself to the waves of ecstasy moving through her. His tongue gently moved around, probing her while his hands held her hips in place, seemingly ignoring her moans of passion while she tried to move her torso in arousal, and then he stopped briefly and inserted his middle finger and probe her, and her hips thrashed rather wildly and then saw her face in a sensual expression.

"Izumi…"

He glanced back at her "entrance" and saw her hips moving up and convulsed, and as he pulled his finger out, her feminine fluids gushes out, drenching the bed sheet and then settled back to bed, laying still.

He stopped, and moved back up to gaze down at her.

"Wow…"

She lay prone, eyes closed, and he felt a deep satisfaction at having brought her such pleasure. This was better than any material gift he could give her. This was something they could both revel in. He leaned in closer, and her eyes opened, the amber brighter than ever.

He caressed her cheeks as she took his face and kissed him passionately. But then their kiss was interrupted as Takuya's cellphone rang, and he moved up to answer it. It was Junpei calling, asking him how he's doing.

"Hey, Takuya! How are you doing?"

"Fine…what about you?"

"I'm at my house, with Koji and Koichi… and Koichi's watching porn."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yup…we tied him down so we're "baptizing" him…"

The scene shifts to the Shibayama house, inside Junpei's room, where it shows that Koichi was tied to a chair, binoculars on his eyes and earphones attached to his ears, and Koichi was in shock as he could no longer in ignore the scene and gave in, watching the porn parts.

"So…how are you and Izumi doing?"

"Fine…"

"Anything happened..?"

"Just talking a while ago…"

Takuya was standing up, and Izumi slowly sat up. She glanced at his hardened organ and was curious to see what to do next, wanting to repay him, so she encircled her hand around his shaft, feeling him vibrating and Takuya almost moaned aloud, but managed to do a soft moaning.

"What's wrong?"

"Upset stomach…I'm heading for the bathroom…"

"Where's Izumi?"

"Watching TV…I'll call you later…"

He cut of the line as she let go, wondering if she did something wrong, but he took her hand and placed it back on his penis, wanting the sensation to continue.

"P-please…go on…"

Feeling her confidence growing, she started to rub his organ back and forth and she could feel him vibrating while his hips sway back and forth, and this was something he never felt anything like it. She had him lie down on the bed and she went on top of him, continuing to massage his penis in a slow but sensual way. She could hear him breathing raggedly and recalled what he did to her earlier, so she took a deep breath and slowly pecked his "head" with her lips, causing Takuya to buck his hips upward.

"Ahh…!"

"Huh…? Did I…"

"D-don't…s-stop…ahh…"

Seeing that he liked it, she continued to peck his erection and then gently rubbed her cheeks against his arousal, inhaling his scent and then started to rub her tongue against his shaft's belly, causing his hips to buck up and his erection went inside her mouth, and she was taken by surprise yet the shock prevented her from moving and she could feel him vibrating while moving in and out.

"Ahh…!"

She backed away for a while and saw him wagging, and decided to continue, holding him and stroking him, and she glanced at his face, seeing that he was closing his eyes while moaning, and then glanced back at his arousal, hips moving a bit faster and felt his penis throbbing and in a minute her thrust his hips upward and fired his "essence", shooting upward and landed on his belly, some filling her hand.

She stared wide-eyed yet she didn't stop, as she continued her actions for a minute until she stopped as he went soft. She took a towel to rub her hand and his belly and then wiped off his sweat, seeing him exhausted.

"Was that…your first time?"

"Y-yeah…"

"So was mine…thank you…for not taking advantage of me…"

"You're welcome…and thanks for trusting me…I love you…"

"I love you too…"

As the two kissed, they spent the next several minutes hugging and cuddling, and later on, they heard someone calling and it came from Junpei. The two realized that he came unannounced and unexpected, so the two teens quickly dressed up and prepared to go down, and saw him and Koji waving at the two, while the scene shows Koji's sorry state, appearing to be in a state of shock after being forced to watch porn, his pants bulging and the gang giggled at this.

**-x-**

At the secret lab, Suapararu is working on the formula he has been working on and the scene shows Kirubi being loaded inside the CT-Scan machine, ready to take pictures of his X-ray to see which areas they need to work on in order to heal his body, eager to know if the formula is ready to work on their subject, wanting to earn the Nobel Prize award.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

That was intense…Takuya and Izumi make out in a rather sensual way beyond normal kind…

Poor Koichi…forced to watch porn…

Is Kirubi going to be saved by Supararu's experimental formula?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Next chapter will show you if the formula is either a success or a failure, though this would also mean that a new terror is about to commence…


	4. Killer Revival

**_Silent Rage_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Silent Rage** is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Sorry for the long wait...as my busy schedule kept me busy...

This chapter will show mostly on the main villain as he gets a "dose" of a mysterious medicine that is meant to "help" him while the teen heroes are unaware of the impending danger...

* * *

At the secret research facility, Supararu is holding the test tube where the formula is placed, shaking it delicately as the formula is now complete, and is eagerly excited to try it out. Bagon was unsure as Toru Haruman's words kept ringing his ears that Kirubi's mind is unstable and that they might create something worse than their patient's already mentally-unstable condition, but Supararu managed to convince him that the formula will also affect the subject's brain in a healing way, so he decided to inject the formula on Kirubi's bloodstream, and awaits for the results, but after nearly 10 minutes, the two had to leave as one of the scientists called them as someone is at the door.

However, Kirubi's eyes slowly opened and is glancing around him in a terrifying way, yet he remained still and did not make an attempt to get up, though you can hear him growl in a low tone though it wasn't enough to alert the other scientists at work.

**-x-**

As night time approaches, Koji, Koichi and Junpei left as Koji's parents invited the rest to attend a dinner party, but Takuya politely declined the offer, wanting to stay home, so he can spend time with Izumi, as she decided to spend the night with her boyfriend as her parents are out of town for a few days. As they went to bed, she snuggled to her teenage boyfriend as they recalled how they survived their bout with Kirubi.

"According to what the police captain told us…the war at Afghanistan must've took its toll on his mind…and lost track with reality…it's no wonder he attacked the people he's staying with, military-style…"

"Yeah…and he even attacked a child…I guess he could no longer distinguish children and adults…I wonder why he went to war in the first place…? It's not like…"

"Here's the additional info we got…Kirubi's dad pressured him to join in hope of getting all the glory his son would do there…but it backfired and ended up getting killed by his own mentally-unstable son. That's what happened if you let greed control you…"

Both were embracing each other, but were unable to get some sleep. Staring at each other, they slowly got into a kiss, which a minute later became passionate. As the kiss continued, he slowly lay on top of her, spread her legs and lifted the hem of her skirt, exposing her panties, as Takuya began to rub his front against hers, his loose brief would, seconds later, show a bulge forming and her hips would soon follow suit, thrusting upwards to meet his.

They thrust their hips for about four minutes, and both became so aroused that Takuya wanted to take the step further, but had to know if she's ready, so he asked her if she is or not.

"Izumi…do you…"

"…"

"I see…it's okay…I won't force you…"

"Ah…no…it's okay…I…want to…"

"Really…? No pressure…?"

Although blushing, she loved Takuya so much that she's willing to give herself to him, to show her love for him and to be with him. She thrusts her hips up, feeling his arousal throbbing, and the 15-year old boy nodded, though he was unsure himself, as this would be his first time to do this. Getting up, he slowly removed his clothes and Izumi did the same, as then she lay on her back as he was on top of her, slowly preparing himself.

He slowly caressed her breasts, with one hand kneading it while he lapped the other, earning a gasp form her lips, then he slowly kissed his way down, and he gently lapped her between her legs, causing her hips to thrust upward while managing to suppress a loud moan, as his tongue worked its way inside her, but after a few minutes he stopped as he wanted her to enjoy, so he slowly, and sensually trailed his erection, rubbing her smooth skin from her stomach up to her pretty cheeks, and there she took the initiative, slowly taking him inside her mouth, tasting him. He thrust his hips almost immediately as the sensation took him by surprise.

"Ahh…"

She could feel him vibrating within her lips, yet she didn't mind as her fingers work on his balls, and then took her mouth off, watching his organ moving back and forth, but realized that they both might lose control so she urged him to the step.

"Takuya…I…I want you inside me…"

"Okay…be ready…"

The heat from their bodies was making it difficult to keep control again, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Wordlessly, he went on top of her again, and put his erection up to the lips of her sex. For a time, they merely rocked back and forth, enjoying the sensation of pressing against each other. Then Takuya attempted to bring his penis inside of her. Unfortunately, he missed, fumbling at her entrance. Izumi smiled at him, took hold of his member, and gently guided it into her.

Then, as if obeying some hidden signal, they rocked their hips together forcefully. Takuya could feel himself driving deep within her. He was a little surprised to realize that her hymen was already broken a week ago, thus he had no problem going inside her.

She felt the feeling now was twice as arousing than a while ago, as Takuya started to thrust his hips slowly, earning a strong sensation surrounding his organ. He shifted his weight slightly, and she gasped at the jolt of pleasure. Sensing she was ready, he slowly pulled himself out, then pushed back into her, repeating the motion at an unhurried pace. He began to pant, the sensations intensifying with his movements. Her cries were louder now, moans and gasps of contentment. His hands moved up her thighs, to stroke and caress her breasts.

Izumi wailed, lost in a deep bliss. He tried to speak, but found he couldn't muster the breath to do so. His whole being was concentrated on his movements, and the pleasure he doled out to both of them. He sensed an urge to move faster against her, and she arched her back, moving her hips to his in a fast rhythm. She gasped, barely aware of being conscious, the heat within her now at boiling point, the pleasure higher than anything she thought possible. She thought briefly if she could take any more.

Takuya was reveling in the feel of Izumi's softness surrounding him, of the way that their bodies seemed to come together effortlessly. Then he began to realize how close he was to orgasm, and panicked slightly. He didn't want to explode while she was still on the edge, so he sped up in an effort to make her reach her peak.

"Ahh...ahh...!"

"Ohh...oohh...!"

It worked, as Izumi shuddered and cried out as her body reached orgasm, her arms clinching Takuya tightly to her. At the same time, the young boy screamed her name and let go, filling her with his "seed". They both thrust their hips against each other for a few moments, and then collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Pulling the blanket towards them, the two went to sleep, holding each other as they loved one another, not caring what happens tomorrow.

**-x-**

Two AM in the morning. A call center agent is walking the road and is heading home. He just got his salary, which was his first, and biggest. he was happy about this and decided to spend the portion of his salary to buy a laptop he always wanted, however, he was being followed by someone lurking within the shadows, and the agent sensed it, so he secretly took out his stun stick and jabbed it on his attacker, who turn out to be Kirubi, and he was shocked with full force of electricity, enough to kill one person.

The victim sighed as he sees that Kirubi is dead, and turned his back, feeling he had won the battle, not realizing that Kirubi is unharmed and got up, snapping his neck that killed him, and then left, leaving the dead victim alone on the road.

**-x-**

Three AM. An early jogger was jogging with his pet Rottweiler in the streets, enjoying the peaceful night until his pet barked as Kirubi blocked his way, and sensing this was an attack, he unleashed his pet to attack the attacker but after a few bites nothing happened as Kirubi strangled the dog to death, and went after the jogger, grabbing him and slammed his head against the electric post, busting him open and killed him on the spot. He left then after.

**-x-**

Four AM. Kirubi returned to the research facility undetected and return to his bed, as if nothing happened and returned to sleep, with the other scientists unaware that their "guinea pig" snuck out and snuck back in, just as Supararu came back to see that his charge is "behaving" himself and left.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

A mild love scene and three murders in one night. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya and the gang are alarmed as the killings increased and slowly sensed that the patterns are similar to the ones when they first encountered Kirubi…thus, setting the showdown between them and HIM


	5. Brawl Inside The Bar

**_Silent Rage_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Silent Rage** is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Sorry for the long wait...as my busy schedule kept me busy...

The return of Janusu Kirubi will wait until the next chapter, so for now I'll have a special chapter that will showcase Koji, Koichi, Junpei and Tomoki in action, both in real action…and comedy. Yup, there's going to be some hilarious moments here while the terror and suspense builds up much later

* * *

Six am, and the alarm clock rang which slowly roused the two teens as they emerged from the covers of the blanket. Takuya rubbed his eyes as he tries to reach the alarm clock to turn it off, but another arm stretched and turned it off. It was Izumi's and the two "lovebirds" smiled and exchanged kisses, hugging each other but opted not to do the "morning ritual" as they anticipated that Takuya's family might come back any moment now so they dressed up.

"Sorry, Takuya...but your family might be here..."

"Yeah...but we should be careful..."

"Huh?"

"We...didn't use protection..."

"Oh...but my period isn't a regular this week...so no problem..."

"That's a relief...but I should start buying one just in case..."

As they head downstairs, Takuya's family arrived and greeted the two teens, and fortunately they had no idea what occurred last night up to right now, as the teen couple opted to keep mum about their discussion.

* * *

At the streets, Junpei was passing by when the Metropolitan Police Department came and are assessing the situation, where Kirubi's two victims are found dead, and a police investigator told Junpei about this when asked, assuring that this is just a random attack (for now), thus claiming that this is an isolated case for the moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm sure my men will caught up whoever did this…and it's just two victims…a jogger and a call center agent…you and your friends should be careful when walking the street at night, so stay indoors and curfew will be implemented…okay…?"

"Fine…"

And so Junpei left and is heading for work since he works part-time in various jobs, though he and his friends are unaware that Kirubi's return will take effect within an unknown specific time frame, meaning anytime now.

* * *

Much later, Tomoki came and is visiting Takuya and Izumi, and there Koji and Koichi arrived as well, and soon Junpei came as he was given the time off and there he told the rest the news about two victims found dead on the streets, and the gang is considering looking in to this but Koichi felt that this might be a minor one so they opted to wait until they came across a new crime scene themselves and see if there may be clues they could find and offer them to the police.

"So…how's Izumi doing…? I mean…after that Kirubi kicked you off-front…"

"Oh, I'm fine…only my hymen got broken, but the rest of me is intact…"

"Heh…hey, Takuya…looks like you won't need to worry entering her…you can go straight in and…"

SKA-PLAG!

A punch on the face sends Junpei face-first towards the wall while Takuya and Koji restrained a blushing and enraged Izumi, as a shouting commenced, much to Kazuma's begging for mercy.

"Wahhh! Izumi…! I'm just kidding!"

"I'll rip off your "birdie" until you become a girl! RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"Izumi! Please…calm down…!"

Koji checked his watch and decided to leave for an early stroll, and took Tomoki and the others with him and they left the couple alone, and it took five minutes for Takuya to calm his lover down just as the Kanbara parents left to meet with an old college friend. As the two teens are left alone, both sat on the couch and Takuya did some wacky comments to cheer her up.

"Thanks Takuya…I feel better now."

"That's okay…at least we're alone now…so…what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm…let's rest here…my family won't be back until tomorrow…what time will your parents be back…?"

"Later in the afternoon…care for another round…?"

"Hmm…okay…"

Within minutes Takuya was naked but Izumi is still in her clothes except for her panties (she's wearing sleeveless blouse and mini-skirt), so his fingers began exploring her while her hands work on Takuya's organ, feeling him getting hard, and after some three minutes he began to enter her and make love to her on the couch, his hips slowly thrusting against hers, and she could feel her lover's erection going in and out of her, and both enjoyed the sensations, and spent the next ten minutes until she was the first to explode, and a minute later he was the next, but he pulled himself out and had Izumi rub his organ, releasing his essence on her stomach and he wiped it with a towel and both decided to take a bath afterwards.

* * *

At the streets, Koji, Koichi, Junpei and Tomoki were walking by the streets as they passed by a restaurant bar and noticed several motorcycles parked, and they could hear laughter echoing inside. Junpei happened to be working part-time as an assistant, and though he was given the time-off, he couldn't help but feel apprehension about this and is tempted to go inside and check his boss out.

"I have a bad feeling about this…we'd better…"

"Let's check it out first, Junpei…we might end up making a false alarm…"

As the foursome went inside the bar, they were met with what seem like a scene showing a rowdy bunch of punks…men and women (about 20 of them and all aged 20, 16 men and four women), all binges on beer and food while the bartender is tied up on a pillar and gagged.

Junpei recognized him as his employer but before he could act, Koji whispered to him not to do anything just yet, preferring that they play along so as not to provoke the gang into stopping them. The leader of the gang noticed them and decided to have a little fun with the "customers"

"Hey…check it out! Fresh punching bags!"

As the men gathered around Junpei, the four girls were surrounding Koji and Koichi…attracted by their good looks though the twin brothers themselves weren't interested in any of them, and demanded that the gang leaves, much to the leader's amusement.

"You sure have the guts to tell that on my face…you wanna die young?"

Junpei was bracing himself fir the eventuality, but then one of the four girls approached Tomoki and opened her vest, revealing her d-cup boobs, much to his delight.

"Say there, little boy…want some "buns"…?"

"He-he-he…pork buns…"

"Oh…how cute…not bad for a 12-year old…here…feel free to touch them…"

Junpei, Koji and Koichi stared wide-eyed as the 12-year old boy was mesmerized by the woman's boobs, and he gingerly groped them with careful hands, while grinning like a baby.

KA-BLAG!

"You pint-sized pervert! Think about how to save the bartender and this bar!"

"Hah! Worry about saving yourselves! Men…get them!"

And so the punks began top gang on the three elder teens, but Koji secretly sent a text message to the police before he and his friends wet inside the bar before entering the it, and so the trio began to fight them off, despite being outnumbered, the trio managed to keep themselves in one piece and hold off the gang.

All the while Tomoki is in "paradise" as he was laying on the table and is being "raped" by one of the four women (actually, she seduced him so she's on top of Kazuma, his pants and underwear on his ankles and she is bouncing on top of his "privates"), much to Koji's surprise.

"Tomoki...!"

"That brat...he's "matured" into a pervert!"

The distraction caused four of the men to tackle the Koji and Junpei, but Junpei threw a thug on the four men, which caused them to be thrown out of the bar via the window, and when the three women tried to attack Koji and Koichi, all the twin brothers do by chopping them on the back of their heads and the three are knocked out.

By this time four police cars arrived and fired a warning shot and the brawl ended, and as the bartender was released, he explained that the three teenagers came to his rescue, and so the gang were handcuffed and led away, but then the remaining woman remained on top of Tomoki finally reaching her orgasm before the 12-year old boy reached his.

Junpei was aghast at seeing his "younger friend" grinning like a pervert, as he kept on murmuring "paradise", so he reluctantly helped Tomoki puts his pants on and the four teens left, but Junpei decided to stay behind to help clean the mess, while the others left.

* * *

At the secret lab, Kirubi was subjected to more of the secret formula the scientists injected on him, as they hope the formula would work on curing him of his psychosis, unaware that it only affected the healing factor of his body, not knowing that Kirubi had already claimed two victims, while Kirubi surprisingly developed a low-level photographic memory , as he remembered the faces of two persons: Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Another mild love scene and a brawl in a bar, but at least Kirubi shows up and is subjected to more of that secret formula…and is ready to lay more damage, and danger is slowly lurking in for our former "Legendary Warriors".

Looks like Tomoki has hit the jackpot as he got "laid" for the first time…it might be a week before he "return to normal" after his "first experience"…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kirubi returns and has targeted two more victims, and this time Izumi's family member is among his hit list…


	6. Cousin Killer

_**Silent Rage**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Silent Rage** is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

The return of Janusu Kirubi commences as he resume his psychotic killings with Izumi's family on the killer's path, and Izumi herself will be at the receiving end…and this would surely haunt her for the rest of her life…

Three days later, Takuya was at Izumi's house as he decided to keep her company as her parents are out and the two chatted about what Junpei, Koji and Koichi did at the bar where they saved the bartender though Tomoki wasn't much of a help, especially after he "gave" himself to the girl gangsters which he got "laid", much to their aghast. At least no harm came to them and were quite relieved to hear that no killings are reported, but the two victims who were found dead have not yet been resolved.

"Geez…that Tomoki's a pervert…just like you used to be…"

"Hey…I wasn't peeking at your panties…"

"You did..remember at the beach when the Toucamons were sneaking inside and..."

"Don't remind me of that again…"

"Okay..."

"At least we're together…and nowadays you'd let me…"

"Because we were making love…"

"At least I love you to the fullest…"

The two giggled and started cuddling until they ended up in a kiss, and as they lay on the couch, both got a little heated as Takuya pushed down his pants and brief and gently took her hands and placed it there as her soft fingers began caressing him, as she shot a look at his organ growing big and hardening as his fingers took off her panties and began to finger her.

Within minutes both were on the couch, with her bouncing on top of Takuya, her hands caressing his chest while the 15-year old boy's hands went inside her shirt and cupped her breasts feeling her nipples hardened and both knew that at any moment her parents might arrive so they sped things up and both reached the "finish line", and got dressed and used cologne to kill the scent.

As her parents arrived, both were dressed and appeared that nothing happened, but then Izumi's parents arrived and has brought two guests with her, surprising the two younger teens.

"Wha…? Toma Haruman?"

"Whoa…you two…..."

"Mom...dad…you know him?"

Izumi's parents were equally surprised to see the two happened to know each other, and she smiled seeing that she won't have any problems and introduced Toma Haruman and his wife as their distant cousins, much to Izumi's surprise.

"They're our distant cousins? Seriously?"

"That's right. Our auntie confirmed this after she introduced them to me…"

Izumi's parents began telling them that she found out last week that both the Harumans are her relatives after their grandmother told them this, and the blond-haired beauty started to get along well while Takuya was tempted to ask Haruman about Kirubi, but decided not to knowing that he's already dead. So he just remained mum while Mrs. Orimoto talked to Takuya.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter, Takuya…I'm glad you became her boyfriend…"

"You're welcome…"

"I see you already "claimed" her, have you?"

"Uh…how did you…?"

"The other day, while I was washing my hands at the bathroom I could see her masturbating while showering, moaning your name…I knew this since she was doing it quite fast…but don't worry…it's natural…did that myself once…so, did you two used protection?"

"Y-yes…"

"Better not be irresponsible…"

"Why would I…?"

"Your pants are bulging…"

Looking down, his pants did bulged, and he tucked out his shirt to cover his front while blushing, and the elder Orimoto giggled at this and within minutes everyone were getting together, not knowing that terror would strike them sooner or later.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at the secret lab, Supararu and Bagon are adding more "ingredients" to the formula and are injecting on Kirubi's bloodstream, which gives him slight superhuman strength and stamina so he can be very formidable, as Supararu fantasized that he would get more than a Nobel Prize for creating an army of "super soldiers" that would take down terrorists and even protesters, while Bagon was starting to have second thoughts about agreeing to this knowing Kirubi's mental condition though the lead scientist brushed it off as he claimed that he is in the process of creating another formula that would cure his patient of his psychosis.

"...so relax...I promise that everything will turn out positive..."

"I hope you're right...if anything goes wrong...I don't want to be charged with accessory to homicide or worse, murder...that's the last thing I wanted to encounter..."

"And you won't...that I promise you..."

"Promises, promises..."

**-x-**

Back at the Orimoto residence, Haruman admitted that he is Kirubi's psychiatrist and said that getting Kirubi's mental stability back wasn't easy and said he's glad that he's gone, stating that at least he's in peace and won't have to suffer more, and both he and Takuya agreed that Kirubi's dad is to be blamed for his son's conditioning. As the night arrived, Haruman decided to head home, but not before inviting his cousin to his ranch in Shunzenji, Shizuoka.

"My wife and I are going there for a vacation. Why not come over so we can have a cousin-like bond? That way we can get to know more about each other? And my wife wanted to meet you too…"

"Sure."

And so Haruman left and so was Takuya. As the night when on, Izumi was so excited about going to Shizuoka this weekend that she couldn't sleep, so she went to the toilet and began "fingering" herself, exploring her body for ten minutes before "exploding", and after that she went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Takuya also did the same, inside the bathroom and rubbing his erection while imagining Izumi. After some ten minutes of non-stop rubbing he reached the "finish line" and deposited his "essence" on the toilet bowl and flushed it. He then went back to his bedroom where he went asleep.

**-x-**

**Saturday.**

Izumi arrived at Shuzenji and it was quite like a forest with lots of trees and the Haruman house is like a cottage, big and full of spaces. Haruman then introduced his distant cousin to his wife and the two females got along, connecting and talked a lot. As the trio got along well, they were not prepared for what's about to happen in a several hours from now, terror about to grip this family.

Later that night, Kirubi has awakened and sneaked out of the lab and somehow slipped past his "watchers" who were asleep and for reasons unknown, made his way through Shuzenji, and in a somewhat mysterious way, he is heading for Haruman's cottage, seemingly having Toma Haruman's image on his head, appearing to have a photographic memory. As Izumi left for home, Kirubi went inside to go for the kill. As Haruman was cooking dinner, someone broke in and there Haruman was surprise to see who came.

"Wha…? Kirubi? How can that be? I was told that you're dead!"

But the deranged person heard nothing, except all he cared about is getting his hands on someone, and that was the person near him, and so he goes for the kill and Haruman evaded him, and until he grabbed a gun and opened fire, regretfully shooting him down.

As Kirubi is down, Haruman was at loss as to how this happened and wondered why this happened. Then he did something before going to call the police when Haruman 's eyes shot wide open and got up, surprising him.

"Wha?"

Instinctively, he opened fire and shot him a few times in Kirubi's body, and he was down but still glaring at him, not willing to go down that easily, and slapped the gun away from his victim before crushing Haruman's neck, slowly killing him.

At this point Mrs. Haruman arrived and saw what just happened and screamed, but in her state of panic she hid in her room, and stayed there, but after several minutes, things quiet down and thought that the killer's gone. As she sneaked out of her room, a hand grabbed her and slammed her head against the wall, and as she slowly slants down, blood was stained against the wall, which came from her head, and she is now dead. Then he stopped as he heard someone coming.

Outside, it was Izumi, as she came back to get something which she left. Seeing that the door was opened, but the lights out, she called for the Harumans but got no answer. As she turned on the lights, she slowly went to the master bedroom after seeing no one there and seeing the appliances in disarray.

As she entered, he wasn't on the bed, but as she turn around, she saw his corpse hanging by the door, bloodied, and she screamed out loud and ran off, and there she saw Mrs, Haruman slumped against the wall, and she too screamed at the site of her blood and corpse.

Then someone else came, and it was Takuya, who came to Shuzenji to fetch her and walk her home when he saw this, and clutched his girlfriend while calming a crying Izumi, and then Kirubi was there, glancing at both teens, finally recalling the two teens he encountered before, casting an "evil eye" before departing.

**-x-**

Within minutes police arrived and there Takuya told them what he knew, as Izumi is still in a state of shock over the incident, and that she had just lost her distant cousin, wondering who would do something like this. There Takuya recalled a pattern where Kirubi killed a family he stayed at before killing them, and wondered if there's a trace, since he knew that Kirubi is dead, then there might be someone else, but he suggested to forensic experts to get the fingerprints and have them delivered to Tokyo as he told them to match the fingerprints of Kirubi for comparison.

Later, Bagon was making his rounds when Kirubi came and he saw the gunshot wounds yet when he opened Kirubi's shirt, there was no wounds, which indicated that the formula worked, yet he wondered what happened and why is Kirubi's clothes stained in blood. He brought the psycho in to have him undergo a thorough check up.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Izumi's cousin and her cousin-in-law are gone, and what a gruesome scene she had to partake, and now she is the next target to Kirubi's psychotic episodes…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kirubi is now going after Izumi, and it's up to Takuya to protect her, but is it enough considering Kirubi's seemingly superhuman strength and stamina he acquired from the formula Supararu gave him?

Moreover, more deaths are about to arrive, and one of the six "Legendary Warriors" are about to meet a gruesome ending...


	7. Triple Muders

_**Silent Rage**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Silent Rage** is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Janusu Kirubi's actions costs the lives of Toma Haruman and his wife…now more victims are about to be claimed…and this involves Izumi, but also a surprise on who will be the next to fall to the killer, so be prepared for a shocker…it'll be as bloody as the last chapter…

* * *

Three days later, Izumi's family arrived after hearing the news of Toma Haruman and his wife murdered, and they comforted their youngest family member seeing how traumatizing it is for her, and at the crime scene, Takuya and the four boys (Tomoki, Junpei, Koji and Koichi) are at the scene, watching policemen getting fingerprints on the victims' bodies, and there a computer expert from the police used his laptop to get some analysis on the fingerprints and showed it to the others, which surprised the former Legendary Warriors.

"Guys…check this out…it seemed to be a perfect match…"

"No way…it can't be…Kirubi's dead…!"

"What? Seriously?"

As Takuya and the others took a peek at the computer expert's laptop, seeing the results, Koji himself was equally surprised, as someone like Kirubi can be capable of committing such acts yet on paper he is officially dead, but then how could the fingerprints match that of a dead person. Something isn't right here. Something is definitely wrong here. Koji then made a suggestion to his friends to see what they can do to help solve this situation.

"Takuya…maybe we should pay the morgue a little visit…and see if Kirubi's corpse is still there…"

"I agree…and find out if what the police think is true or not…"

Takuya, Koji and Koichi came to an agreement to head out for the morgue and ask the coroner to see if Kirubi's corpse is still there to find out if what they think might be true or not, and if their suspicion is true, then they're going to have some problem.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the three boys arrived at morgue to confront Supararu, who happened to work there as a coroner, and was also the one who got Kirubi out of there to conduct his secret experiment, and since three nights ago, after learning that his "experiment" went on a night spree, he had to do something to cover up his secret so he had to be there and defend his charge.

Supararu: "Huh? Kirubi's still alive? Are you watching too many horror films? He's as dead as a rat. How can a corpse come back to life and killed two people? If he were still alive then I'd be dead already if he tries to escape this morgue."

Koji: "But the fingerprints we got from the crime scene matches his, so there's a reason for us to believe that he may still be alive, so we came to ask you if you happened to know anything about this…and if we find out that you are…"

Supararu: "Please…I'm a coroner and morgue caretaker…not a mad scientist who could recreate Inspector Gadget…here are the papers…and everything else…if you wish to see the corpse…I can have it arranged tomorrow as I'll have the preparations…"

Takuya: "How about now?"

Supararu: "But…"

Takuya: "I mean now…if you want to prove your innocence…"

Supararu: "Oh…fine. Come with me if you insist…"

As the scientist-masquerading as a coroner accompanied the boys, Junpei and Tomoki, who followed Takuya and the others in secret, sneaked in and took the pictures of the documents while Tomoki used his D-Tecter to hacked into the computer, and there he managed to get through, and so far Kirubi's records are intact, nothing suspicious found. After some five minutes both left after gathering the necessary data, just as Supararu returned with the three boys following.

"…see? I told you…maybe someone happened to share the same fingerprints…"

"Alright…but let us know if you happened to encounter this killer…"

"Yes…of course…"

And so the three boys left immediately after, and Supararu sighed in relief, as he managed to create a corpse using existing organs to match Kirubi's, as well as his fingerprints, but despite what he learned from three days ago, the scientist wasn't going to give up, determined to go on with his experiment to get that Nobel Prize no matter what the cost.

* * *

Another few days later, Izumi seemed to have recovered from her ordeal as she school classes again, and this time Takuya decided to invite her at his home to spend time with her. With his family out on a visit to their relatives, the couple have the house to themselves. At his bedroom, Takuya and Izumi are laying on bed, talking about what happened in their investigation about suspecting Kirubi of being capable of killing people.

"I do hope that's the case…if THAT psychopath is still alive…then we'd be in BIG trouble…"

"But…I still have a feeling that he's the one…yet Koji, Koichi and I saw his corpse at the morgue…and we checked out his body…no pulse or anything, so Supararu has no knowledge about the killings…but his face sure looked like a mad scientist…"

"Takuya…thanks for inviting me…"

"No problem…it's the least I could do to help you ease the trauma…"

With that, the two kissed passionately and cuddled, but then she felt his fingers caressing her thighs and she slowly took off her panties to expose her lower modesty, and Takuya followed suit, removing his clothes until he's naked. Not wasting time, she went into position after removing her clothes as well.

* * *

A few minutes later, Takuya was laying on his back while Izumi was on top, her face facing his organ while her "private part" is on top of his face, and he was trembling as her lips and tongue playing his penis, which slowly hardened. Since she was still shaven, it was enough to arouse him. She was also pleased to see her lover also shaved and so she continued her action until he was fully hard, seeing his erection moving up and down.

Izumi stared at her lover's hard "member" for a moment, then she caressed his shaft, moving her hands slowly, lovingly, up and down along its length. He groaned and trembled at the sensation. She had her face so close that he could feel her breathing on his shaft, it was unbearably arousing...

"Try to hold on longer this time Takuya." she told him. Then her lips closed over his shaft.

"Aah... Izumi-chaaaannn..." The 15-year old boy moaned as he felt his penis tense when it entered her mouth. But he managed to control himself and didn't explode like the last time. The blond-haired beauty felt a little awkward, she couldn't move her mouth as smoothly as she could the first time. "_Maybe it's because I'm new to this_", she decided. But she continued anyway, her enthusiasm made up for her lack of experience. She became totally caught up in the moment, now that she could properly use her mouth on Takuya in other ways.

He was about to give in to the sensations when he remembered why they were in this position. He hooked his hands around her waist and hauled himself up to her mound. Her clit was red and engorged, and her vaginal lips appeared damp. He began licking her organ, feeling a bit awkward since this is the first time he tried this.

Izumi managed a loud "Mpfh!" when Takuya began. She lurched forwards, crushing her breasts into his belly and driving his erection deep into her mouth. She sucked him even harder and her tongue worked frantically over his shaft. Then it was his turn to be smothered as she pushed her hips back at him.

After some initial clumsiness, the 15-year old boy found a good way to work on his girlfriend. He would stick his tongue as deep into her vagina as he could and scoop up her fluids that were gushing out, then he would spread the load all over her sensitive clit. This would make his lover work even harder on his penis, causing him to tongue her harder in turn, pushing them both to ever higher levels of arousal. They ground their bodies together tightly as they worked harder and faster on each other.

"Sl... slow down!"

Izumi exclaimed as she released Takuya's hard penis from her mouth, feeling him throb harder. She had to slacken their pace, before she came too soon. She had seen how his testicles were contracted against the base of his penis. Now she decided to find out how they would taste…so she sucked his testicles into her mouth and began playing with them with her tongue. While she did, her hands continued to caress his rigid shaft delicately. Freed of the relentless pressure on his member, he slowed down his efforts too. Then he figured out how to use his fingers on her without losing his grip...

The reprieve didn't last, they were just too hungry for each other. Takuya's added fingering made up for the slowing in his tonguing. Izumi soon went back to his penis. She kissed and licked it a few times, then she thrust it halfway down her throat, her mouth rising and falling rapidly on his member. His organ pulsed and throbbed in her grasp, and mouth. The blond-haired beauty focused all her attention on his "manhood", trying hard to ignore the growing sensations from her crotch, and to keep her climax at bay. The 15-year old boy was trying to do the same at his end too. Giving more attention to what he was doing than how he was feeling. He had given up his other efforts, deciding to just use his tongue in her vagina. Neither of them could hold out much longer. Their pace was quickening again, and this time it would be uncontrollable. It became merely a matter of who would come first.

Suddenly, the couple lay on their sides, and Takuya began fingering her in a rather fast way, wanting to end this and wanting to see her reach her orgasm. She moaned immediately and felt that she was almost there. So he had her lay on her back and went on top on her, entering her "treasure" with his penis and this aroused them further, and both exploded, his seed going inside her and both of their organs remained inside of each other and pulled out two minutes later, finally spent.

They laid on bed for several minutes before they decided to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Later that night, Koji and Koichi were walking by the neighborhood as they happened to pass by a park and saw several discarded items on the ground there and noticed that a purse was sprawled on the ground and they went there to see if there is something wrong. As they approached the inner area of the park, Koji stared wide-eyed at seeing what was the cause of this: Jansu Kirubi. The psychopath's existence is revealed to Koji and Koichi and the twin brothers stared wider at seeing who the attacker is strangling: Izumi's elder sister!

"It's him! So he is alive after all!"

"He just killed Izumi's sister!"

"Koichi! Go get help! I'll hold him off!"

"You can't! I'll help you!"

"He's too strong for either of us to handle! Go get help...now!"

"But...!"

"Just do it!"

Before a decision is made, Kirubi made his own move and went towards the two boys, shoving Koji and then grabbed Koichi, twisting his head which broke his neck, and Koichi died on the spot, which shocked and infuriated Koji, seeing his twin brother died in a senseless death.

"Koichi!"

Koji went into action to try and stop Kirubi, but Kirubi smacked the teen aside while he threw Koichi's corpse aside, and there Koji tried to use his aikido lessons and managed to bring him down.

"_This can't be...how did this guy turn out to be alive? He just killed Izumi's sister and now Koji...I'd better inform Takuya and the others about this and the police...Supararu is indeed hiding something...wait...could it be that he's the one who killed Haruman and his wife...?_"

Koji managed to momentarily stun and threw down Kirubi and then reached his cellphone to contact Takuya, but before koji could contact Takuya on his cellphone, Kirubi got up, seemingly recovered, and punched the teen on his kidney area, and with the teen down, Kirubi pinned him in a camel clutch and strangled him from behind. Despite his efforts, Koji was unable to break free, and he slowly expired from lack of oxygen. Before dying, Koji wished that Takuya and the others would found out about this. After that, Kirubi left, leaving the three corpses behind.

* * *

Much later, the Kanbara family arrived unexpectedly just as Takuya and Izumi got dressed and they greeted each other, and Mrs. Kanbara invited the blond-haired beauty to stay for dinner, which she accepted, and while dinner is being served, the door banged and as Mr. Kanbara opened it, it was Tomoki, and he hurried inside with a shocking news to greet his classmates.

"BAD NEWS...! Izumi...I happened to pass by a crime scene...and both Koji and Koichi are found dead...and another corpse is also found...and through her ID, she is identified as your elder sister...she's been murdered as well...!"

"Wh...what? NOOOO!"

"WHAT? No...Koji and Koichi...how can this be...? It just can't be!"

The couple joined Tomoki as the trio ran outside and the trio boarded a bus which is heading to the crime scene, while Takuya's parents were shocked to hear this, saddened that Koji and Koichi were killed, and now the killings have further intensified and prayed that Takuya won't be the next to fall victim to the serial killer...

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

Izumi's elder sister killed...and so are Koji and Koiichi...

Okay, so I pulled a shocker, but hey...this is a suspense fic..and though i intend to give this fic a good ending, a little tragedy can't be helped...right?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kirubi is still on a killing spree...and so expect more character deaths to pile up...though Izumi remains on his "hitlist"...


	8. Tomoki's Death

_**Silent Rage**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Silent Rage** is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Janusu Kirubi's actions has just costs the lives of Izumi's elder sister and both Koji and Koichi…and this is a big blow to the former "Legendary Warriors", with two members down, the remaining foursome must now pool their resources to find out who killed their friends, though the clues leading to Kirubi has been thwarted…

* * *

Much later, the Kanbara family arrived unexpectedly just as Takuya and Izumi got dressed and they greeted each other, and Mrs. Kanbara invited the blond-haired beauty to stay for dinner, which she accepted, and while dinner is being served, the door banged and as Mr. Kanbara opened it, it was Tomoki, and he hurried inside with a shocking news to greet his classmates.

"BAD NEWS...! Izumi...I happened to pass by a crime scene...and both Koji and Koichi are found dead...and another corpse is also found...and through her ID, she is identified as your elder sister...she's been murdered as well...!"

"Wh...what? NOOOO!"

"WHAT? No...Koji and Koichi...how can this be...? It just can't be!"

The couple joined Tomoki as the trio ran outside and the trio boarded a bus which is heading to the crime scene, while Takuya's parents were shocked to hear this, saddened that Koji and Koichi were killed, and now the killings have further intensified and prayed that Takuya won't be the next to fall victim to the serial killer...

* * *

Several minutes later, at the scene of the crime, Izumi wailed in tears as her elder sister's corpse has been carried on the stretcher while Takuya and Tomoki were stunned, and emotionally shaken at seeing Koji and Koichi's dead bodies right before their eyes, and Junpei, who just arrived, was already there when he happened to pass by the area and was the one who called Tomoki to inform the others about this. He was clenching his fists as seeing his friends being murdered.

"I can't believe my eyes…someone killed Koji and Koichi, and then Izumi's elder sister…we got ourselves a serial killer…and we have no idea on who is responsible for this…!"

"We have to be careful..and ready..."

"I agree..."

As the bodies are taken away, Junpei reluctantly told Takuya that they'll have to go home for now and regroup tomorrow to discuss what to do next, and suggests that they need to come up with a way to anticipate the killer's next move, which Takuya agreed to, and so Tomoki and Junpei left, while Takuya escorts Izumi home to her parents.

* * *

A week later, Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei were among those who attended Koji and Koichi's funeral, and the twin siblings' families were visibly saddened by their passing, and the ex-"Legendary Warriors" were visibly saddened by this yet they had to stay strong and endure the emotional paid they are experiencing right now. after several hours, the ceremony ended and everyone left the cemetery, with only the four teens remained, and vowed to their friends' graves that they will solve this case and bring the killer to justice, and offered a silent prayer before leaving the cemetery.

**-x-**

A few days later, the funeral for Izumi's elder sister took place and Takuya and the rest was there to attend the funeral and Takuya personally assured to Izumi's parents that they'll find the suspect which Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto thanked him for being there for their youngest daughter's side.

* * *

At the secret laboratory, the scientist and his assistant were having an argument on what to do with a now returned Kirubi while he undergoes "hibernation", though he could hear them arguing yet he is ignorant given his psychological condition.

"…and I say there is nothing for you to worry about…"

"Yes I do…! He has killed a few…and just a few days ago…he just killed a college student and even a pair of junior high school student! If they find out that Kirubi is here…we'll be in trouble! I now realize that getting a Nobel Prize may not be worth it as long as we keep on hiding this…freak…here in this lab…"

"Are you planning to tell them…?"

"If I would…but then I'll be dragged in to this mess…"

"You won't as long as you won't tell anyone…fine…if he kills another victim and if I confirm it…I'll dispose him myself…just let me do this since I'm the one who brought him here…and I promise I'll keep an eye on him…"

"…fine…"

* * *

At a parking lot, Takuya, Izumi, and Junpei assembled as Tomoki arrived, and showed them his laptop, where, with a help of "an informer", gave them a quite shocking analysis as to what results he got, via his laptop, and this was a very shocking analysis the gang have heard, and a heated debate ensued after, especially as this involves the now-deceased Koji and Koichi.

"Here's the results of the analysis I got…and believe this or not…the fingerprints found on Koji and Koichi...and on Izumi's elder sister's neck matches that of the fingerprints of the other victims that Takuya and Izumi encountered…and it all points out to one person…Jansu Kirubi…the same killer who went berserk at the town our friends encountered…"

"No way! He's already dead!"

"Takuya's right! He succumb to several gunshot wounds…"

"And we even saw his corpse at the morgue!"

Tomoki sighed, as he too saw it too, but then he couldn't help but cast a shadow of a doubt, especially after showing to them his analysis, and after repeated examinations, he knew he isn't wrong about the results he got. He is never wrong since he got this answer from a "reliable source".

"I didn't want to believe this, either…but after spending 30 minutes reviewing the data I received…there's no doubt in my mind…the fingerprints belonged to Kirubi…I don't know why…but I have a feeling that he's still alive…and there is no way that two separate persons bearing the same fingerprints…I think we should pay the morgue another visit…"

"Okay…I'll go with you…Junpei, you and Izumi go home. We'll handle this…"

"Got it."

"Be careful, you two..."

* * *

Later that night, the scene shifts at the morgue, where Takuya and Tomoki paid a surprise visit and Supararu's assistant was getting a little nervous as Takuya wanted to see Kirubi's corpse again, which he obliged, leaving his laptop open, which he is working on Supararu's formula on his super serum, and as the teen is being led to the corpse, Tomoki then glanced at the laptop and saw the "formula" and out of curiosity, he copied them on his USB flashdisk and then joined Takuya in seeing the Kirubi's corpse.

There Takuya called someone and it turn out to be an investigator who has "close ties" with the teen's relatives, and there the investigator took some of the corpse's fingerprints and then checked the body's pulse just to be sure, and they confirmed it, but as they left, Kirubi's eyes opened and glanced at Tomoki, and then closed his eyes again. He now has his eyes set on someone. As the two ex-"Legendary Warriors" left, the assistant then checked on his laptop and learned that it has been tampered, and realized that Tomoki might have copied it. As he went inside the morgue area, he was surprised to see that Kirubi's body is gone, and realized where it might be going.

"_Oh no…could this be what I think this is…? Does Kirubi developed a homing ability…? What will I do if this is the case…? Darn it…if Supararu is unwilling to put a stop to this…I will…!_"

* * *

Later in the night, Tomoki and the "investigator" have just completed their analysis on the formula he found on Supararu's assistant's laptop, and this shocked them big time, as they learned that the formula is about increasing a person's stamina and giving him near-invulnerability powers that he could withstood gunshot wounds and strength. And after analyzing Kirubi's corpse via his fingerprints, he now confirms that this is the one that matches Kirubi's past fingerprints and now he has a bad feeling about the whole thing: is Kirubi really alive?

Downstairs, Kirubi managed to track down Tomoki's place and he stealthily killed the members of the Himi Family as he killed them one by one and then went to reach the boy's bedroom to kill him off. As the killer made his way through the room, Tomoki was shocked to find out that his suspicions are true.

"No way…Kirubi…he is alive!"

The investigator then ordered Tomoki to get out of house while he hold out Kirubi as the two began to fight it out inside the room. As Tomoki left, he took the laptop with him and ran, not looking back as he needed to call his friends and alert them of the discovery he made. After some 20 minutes, they managed to reach a park, and Tomoki was sending an e-mail to his friends' e-mail addresses along with the formula, and then texted them his SOS message. He hoped that these messages would reach them as he was unsure if he could make it out alive.

"_Darn it…how did he know where I live? First Koichi and Koji…now me…I have to stay alive to prove to them that Kirubi is alive and committed the murder spree…! I won't let my friends get killed…and that Supararu…he's been harboring that maniac all this time and even used an experimental formula to keep him alive…!_"

Tomoki's musing was interrupted as Kirubi shows up, his clothes bloodied, indicating that the investigator is killed and before he could react, Kirubi caught him and began to strangle him to death. His grip is so strong due to the strength Kirubi got from the formula that Tomoki couldn't break free. Tomoki was already fading due to lack of oxygen, and that his neck is already being crushed.

"_Sorry, Takuya…I couldn't…get to you…hope my e-mail and text messages…will be your…FINAL…clue…_"

Tomoki is now dead, and Kirubi then grabbed the laptop and destroyed it, then left as if nothing has happened, and now the ex-"Legendary Warriors" have been narrowed down to three, and within 30 minutes the passerby passed and are in shock as they shrieked out loud at seeing what just happened. They even screamed louder seeing this and called police to find the killer, who is already gone.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Now Tomoki is the next to die, which leaves the gang down to three.

But he did left two vital clues to help in exposing Kirubi. Will the gang be able to figure this out on time?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The climax is nearing as Takuya figured out Kirubi's status while Kirubi himself becomes uncontrollable as he killed his "caretakers" in an attempt to stop him. However, another former "Legendary Warrior" member ends up being another sacrifice to Kirubi's madness…


	9. Electronic Message Cracked

_**Silent Rage**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Silent Rage** is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

Tomoki is now dead, and this leaves Junpei, Izumi and Takuya left…and the final clue will be their only chance to expose Kirubi…unless the psycho doesn't get to them first….

* * *

**Chapter 9: Electronic Message Cracked**

* * *

Mrs. Kanbara woke up at 3:30 am after the phone rang, and when she answered it she was rather rattled at the loud and surprising voice, which belonged to Junpei, and she can tell that he is very concerned, and in a state of shock though she tried to calm him down yet Takuya was already up after hearing the phone ring.

"…it's almost four in the morning…why call this much early…"

"It's an emergency…I need to tell Takuya something…"

As Takuya came to his mom, she saw her son so she gave it to him and was about to head to the kitchen to drink some water when she was startled by her son's sudden change in tone. Turning around, she saw Takuya in a state of shock and stood still seeing and hearing the change of events unfolding.

"WWWWWHHHAAATTTT?! NOT TOMOKI! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"He was found on the street…strangled to death…the investigator that accompanied Tomoki was alongside his corpse…also killed. Even his house's been assaulted. His parents called and when I got to the scene…this is what we found…"

"I'll be there!"

"Takuya…wait…!"

The ex-leader of the "Legendary Warriors" wasted no time as he dashed back to the bedroom to change clothes and left the house to head for Tomoki's home, hoping that Junpei's still there, and hopefully, some clues that would lead them straight to the killer. Too bad he has no idea that the killer is still roaming free.

* * *

At the neighborhood, Izumi was late as she had just came off with an unexpected visit from a friend and was heading home, not knowing that Kirubi is still on the prowl, and she is unaware that her night is about to change her life from thereon. At the house where she and her parents are staying, Izumi's parents arrived early in the week coming from a vacation after learning of their eldest daughter's (Izumi's elder sister) murder and they decided to go there to keep her company as they planned to have her move out and go to a nearby house they planned to buy.

There Kirubi managed to track her house, and similar with his acquired photographic memory, Kirubi would never forget her face, and somehow managed to break in without making a noise, and went inside to find her, but since she isn't around, he searched elsewhere until a roused Mrs. Kanbara came out of the bathroom and was about to shriek at seeing a stranger, but he grabbed her by her hair and slammed it against a wall, and she slowly slumped down, a trail of blood is tainted against the wall.

Kirubi then went for the bedroom to find Izmi but nothing until he went to Izumi's elder sister's room where Mr. Minami emerged and was surprised to see a stranger but he too was overpowered and met his death as his neck was twisted forcefully, and after a through search, Izumi wasn't found and left. It was several minutes later that Izumi arrived, surprised to see the apartment door opened and when she came inside, a loud scream can be heard.

* * *

At the other scene of the crime, Junpei had to restrain a devastated Takuya as police are ready to load Tomoki's corpse into the ambulance when Tomoki's parents came and when they checked his corpse, they too were devastated. Seeing the wrecked laptop, Takuya requested permission to take the laptop to the repair shop to see if it can still be repaired so they could retrieve any clues so as to help lead to the suspect. Junpei also vouched for Takuya's permission, and the detective at the scene, who happened to be a friend of Takuya, gave the "go-signal" to the two teens and by then he got a call and this wasn't a welcoming news and slowly break it to Takuya.

"You're fellow friend, Izumi Orimoto…her parents were murdered at her house…better go to her…I believe that the one who did this your friend might be the one who did this…"

Silently, Takuya nodded and gave Junpei the laptop as he left, and Junpei watched him go, seeing that things are hard for him, but he has to remain steadfast if he is to help raise Izumi's morale. He glanced at the laptop, seeing that the contents would be the key to piecing together the clues that would lead to the answer.

* * *

At Izumi's house, Takuya was hugging a sobbing Izumi as her parents' corpses are being taken away, and he hugged her closer, slowly sobbing, startling her as he reluctantly told her Tomoki died several minutes ago, probably an hour or so, and she too was shocked by this, and wondered if this killer is after Takuya and Junpei, but Takuya glanced at his girlfriend, concerned that she'll be alone at her house and he couldn't leave her alone at this moment of time and came up with a way to protect her.

"Izumi…why not stay at my house? I'm not leaving you alone…I'm quite sure this killer seem to know us…as he systematically killed Koji and Koichi…your elder sister…your parents…Tomoki…the Harumans…who used to be Kirubi's psychologists…wait…"

His eyes widen as he was starting to think of something and pondered on a connection though he recalled that Kirubi's already dead, but now he is unsure since he is the only one who have seen him, Izumi and Junpei. So who else is the killer after? And why attack Izumi's family? Izumi reluctantly agreed to move in with Takuya for the time being while she awaits her other family members to arrive in the coming days.

* * *

A few days later, Izumi's family clan is in attendance in burying Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto, and a tearful Izumi hugged Takuya as the two are finally laid to rest. After that, the family relatives were rather surprised when told that Izumi will be living with Takuya for now, though they were accepting that she is living with her boyfriend, and Takuya promised to look after her. As everyone left, Junpei came and told the two that the laptop is partially repaired and all it needed now is to repair the hard drive which was still being repaired and hope that it might retrieve the data stored there.

As Junpei left, Takuya and Izumi went to the Kanbara house, where the two are resting at his bedroom, and Takuya sat beside her, comforting her as she slowly felt down, and he realized that she must be strong and decided to give her moral support. As he placed an arm around her, he whispered to her and promised that the killer will finally be exposed, and though this raised her spirits, he decided to take things slowly to remove the emotional stress, and he gently kissed her lips, and while she gently pushed him away, a glance at his face made her change her mind and returned the kiss, and she stood up, taking him as they kissed tenderly.

She then surprised him as she forcefully removed his shirt, and followed it by removing his pants and underwear, leaving him naked. She went on the attack, grasping his organ, sensually rubbing him as she see that his penis slowly reacted, growing hard within her soft hands until it was fully hard and pointing up. She paused to remove her clothes until she too is naked, and grabbed his erection to rub her clitoris and her entrance while their lips and tongues collided.

Now ready, she slanted against the table as Takuya is poised to enter her, but he stopped at the last minute, not sure if they should since they still have to solve this case, and while Izumi was starting to realize that he's right, he knelt down and lapped her "flower", his tongue invading her "insides", causing her to buck her hips and spread her legs, her head tilted up as her breathing started to get ragged. Her body began to get heated as his tongue continued to explore her insides, his hands sensually groped her breasts, her nipples hardened and she bucked and bucked her hips while she panted so that Takuya's parents won't here them from downstairs.

He stopped lapping her as he inserted his middle finger to further explore her "flower" as it got moist and felt her clamping his finger, her legs straining and is bending a bit lower as she gritted her teeth, as she is approaching her "final destination" after eight minutes of sensual attack. Takuya kept at it until she exploded, her feminine fluids drenching his hand and he kept his fingers there after she exploded. He finally removed it after she settled down. As he took a towel to wipe his hand, he helped her to a chair so she can relax.

"Feeling better?"

"Y-yeah…thanks…my weight has been lessened. We will solve this murder. But after this what next? I can't move out of Tokyo as this would mean leaving our school…I don't want to…"

"Then live with me…when we turn 16, we'll get married civilly...and after two years...then we can marry at a church..."

"Takuya…"

Her spirits raised, she smiled and hugged him, feeling elevated and hopes are up. As she kissed him, she pushed him against the table, and she moved her chair so she is facing his erection while sitting down, and she noticed that her lover's hardened organ, pointing slightly upwards against her nose, is still shaved. Holding both sides of his hips she took his hard penis inside her mouth, tongue exploring his "head" then the belly of his shaft. She could feel him vibrating while holding his hips so he won't buck, which aroused him further. Removing her mouth, she can see his shaft moving up and throbbing so she took him inside her mouth and moved her head back and fro, feeling him hardening further.

Her lips moved down to lap his balls as her fingers sensually touched his "head" while he panted so he won't moan aloud, finally able to buck his hips, feeling his penis throb harder and harder. After that she started to rub his hard organ sensually while taking his "head" inside her mouth, her tongue exploring. As several minutes passed by, his legs strained and felt his balls elevating and a pressure building up from his balls working up to the belly of his shaft. He gritted his teeth and started to buck his hips real hard and she realized what this means.

"I-Izu…mi...I feel I'm a-about…t-to…ah…"

Grabbing his arms, she took his penis inside her mouth and began to suckle him and her tongue rubbed his entire sides of his shaft while moving up and down, and his eyes shut as the warmth of her mouth further speeds up the process, the sensual pressure increases, and within a few more moments his penis throbbed several times, the pressure his now nearing, feeling it traveling towards the exit of his penis.

"I-Izu…I'm about to explode…ahh…ahh…ahhh…ahh…ahh…!"

By then she took her mouth off and leaned her chest against the head of his erection while rubbing him with her hand while her other hand worked on his balls, and there he gritted his teeth and panted as his warm fluids fired, shooting upwards and landed on her right shoulder and back, the rest on the floor. She glanced at the head of Takuya's organ, seeing him releasing his essence and kept on rubbing him even after emptying himself, but after some two minutes he finally softened up and took a towel to remove the "evidence", and as they dressed up, he glanced at his PC and a thought hit him.

"Takuya…?"

"Just to check my e-mail…"

After opening it and accessed his account, both were surprised to see Tomoki's mail sent to him and upon reading it, they were shocked by the contents of the mail. They glanced at each other, both in disbelief at what they discovered: Kirubi is alive and was being fed with experimental formulas and all the while Supararu lied to them about Kirubi being dead when he is actually alive.

Junpei called and told them the data has been retrieved and saw the contents, which Takuya responded by saying he got Tomoki's final e-mail sent to him and now everything is clear, and after scanning the e-mail message they finally deduced where Kirubi is being kept after Kinta asked his dad to provide the possible hideouts. Now the surviving friends can go there with the Metropolitan Police backing them up.

* * *

However, the scene shifts to the hidden lab somewhere and at the entrance Kirubi left the scene, looking like a drugged man as he left, and the scene shifts inside, where several corpses of the scientists are sprawled on the floor, killed by Kirubi no doubt. Then the scene shifted to another room where Supararu is slanted to his seat, his lips foaming with blood while his head turned, indicating that his neck was broken.

Somewhere, Bagon is hiding, fearing for his life after seeing Kirubi decimating Suparau and his team, and now he realized that Kirubi is virtually unstoppable. He now realize that he has to expose Kirubi's existence and needed the army to kill him as normal gunshots won't be enough to stop him in one go.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Izumi has a bad week…

…but Takuya solved it be having her living with him…like a live-in couple (aka eloping), though they still needed to get married civilly…

At least a little action helped ease her emotional stress…hope you like the love part ('**',**)

A breakthrough came as Takuya thought of checking his e-mail and discovered Kirubi still alive and now the survivng teens will invade the secret lab…

But Kirubi has left, leaving all dead. Now if Bagon managed to escape and alert the police, then Kirubi would be caught, if not killed…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Kirubi is now on a rampage as another DDS student(s) dies by his hand, and goes after Izumi.


	10. Psycho On The Loose

_**Silent Rage**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Silent Rage** is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

**Chapter 10: Psycho On The Loose**

* * *

We are now a few moments away from the ending, and now that the former "Legendary Warriors" - the remaining ones - have discovered that Kirubi is alive, they can have the chance to pin him down, though this would be difficult as they have no idea how dangerous he can be…

* * *

Inside the lab, Bagon was slowly emerging from his hiding place as he senses that Kirubi has left the building, and he slowly walked around the hall and saw several corpses of the scientists lay on the floor, all have been killed by broken necks by strangling and twisting, while others by slamming them against the wall. He then came across one scientist having an injection on his neck and this made him recall what happened earlier which led him to hide for his life.

"_Supararu…look what you have done…_"

* * *

An hour earlier, Supararu and Bagon are having a heated argument over what to do wuth Kirubi after they have confirmed that he is behind the killings, and while Bagon recommended that he be disposed of so that no one can trace this lab, Supararu insisted that he can still control his "charge", as he developed a formula that can make Kirubi obedient to him.

Sighing in frustration, Bagon left as Supararu instructed his subordinates to continue their work, but Bagon secretly came back and injected sulfuric acid and a liquid laced with cyanide onto his neck in hopes of killing him and then left, but after a few minutes Kirubi screamed as he clutched his neck and scientists came to assist him.

"Are you okay…?"

Kirubi was silent at first but nodded in response which the scientists assisted him back to his bed, but then the madman grabbed their necks and crushed them, and he left the room, looking for more victims to get his hands on, and saw two more walking by the hallway. He grabbed one and breaks his neck and caught the fleeing other and slammed him onto the wall, killing him on the spot. He then went to a laboratory where three more are surprised to see Kirubi standing.

As he attacked the two scientists, the third slipped away and called Supararu to inform him of what happened, and there he was caught. Kirubi grabbed a nearby syringe with a needle and jabbed it onto his prey's neck, killing him. Bagon hid himself so he won't be caught and slowly watches Supararu facing his "charge" and tries to verbally command him to submit, but Kirubi grabbed his "benefactor" by his neck and strangled him to death before leaving.

As Bagon sat on the table, he wept in terror as he realized that he should have informed the police about this, and now he pays the price for his ignorance. But this was too late as Kirubi came back and saw Bagon and slowly killed him by ripping the spinal cord off from the Bagon's back until it was severed, and Bagon slowly died just as the madman left the building casually.

* * *

An hour later, the MPD, along with the SWAT team, with Takuya and Junpei in tow, arrived at the secret building and after some five to 10 minutes, it was over, with grim news. The SWAT members reported that everyone inside is dead, and no survivors are found.

Junpei went inside to see if there are any CCTVs attached and found one, and after watching it, along with a police investigator, both saw the footage and are in a state of disbelief. Supararu is the one harboring the killer all this time while feeding him with the experimental formulas.

"That Supararu's lucky. Now that he's dead, we can't file charges against him…now we'll have to enlist the military to get this psycho…with the formula on his bloodstream, not a single bullet on him can work…let alone a grenade…"

"The MPD will handle this…boys, if you happened to encounter him…call me…and we'll handle the rest…trust me on this…we can't afford to let him get you two…"

"yes, we will…"

Luckily, Izumi is not here as the scene will only haunt her for the rest of the week and the corpses are already being loaded and to be taken to the morgues.

* * *

The next day, Izumi came out of Takuya's house with Takuya in tow, holding hands as they head out to the police station as they decided to stay there to discuss with Junpei and the police on how to lure the killer top an open spot and shoot him, not knowing that Kirubi is following them, dressed in new clothes so as to not get recognized as he is targeting her, and decided to target Takuya as well. The madman eventually found where the place is and chose to leave for now as he bids his time to wait and strike, his psychotic mind has nothing else but Takuya and Izumi, and he won't stop until he kills the two teens.

* * *

As the day went on, Takuya and izumi went to school to attend classes, and then left the school as things went well without incident, until nightfall, as the trio teens decided to camp at the police station to discuss about Kirubi and how everything started and why Izumi's family became targets, as well as Tomoki, Koichi and Koji. Losing their friends was painful for them and yet they have no choice but to rely on their instincts if they are to survive, guessing that the police might have a hard time pinning Kirubi down should he show up.

Within the hallways, a new rookie policeman was standing in front of a mirror admiring himself as he is grooming himself to pass the next exams so he can get a promotion, but he didn't notice that something is already happening. The scene outside shows the guard post, as the guard on duty is strangled to death as Kirubi makes his move and is already inside the school.

"Ah…with the cheat notes with me…I can swoon my way to becoming a high-ranking cop…oh, the cleverness of my IQ 180…and this time I'll prove my worth…and show those critics dorks who's the new face of this department…"

While glancing at the mirror to admire his handsome face, he saw Kirubi behind him but before he could react, the psycho is all over him and twists his head until he's dead and stuffed him inside a closet. He then looked around to find the remaining "Legendary Warriors", his thirst of murder became so satiating. He moved so quietly as to not give himself away.

At the hallway, the police superintendent and the three teens are still talking, and deduced that Kirubi may have seen the the tens weeks prior to the murders and eyed both Takuya and Izumi, and seeing Tomoki, Koji and Koichi being with them, Kirubi opted to target them as well. As they were walking by, they saw a few cops are standing in front of a closet, who told them they found the rookie cop's corpse, and Junpei was staring wide-eyed, and so were Takuya and Izumi.

"Oh…no…"

"Junpei…!"

"Kirubi's here! You two! Go into hiding! Superintendent! Please protect them!"

"Got it!"

As Junpei ran, the superintendent used his radio to all fellow officers on patrol to return so they can provide backup, and hoped the message reaches them as he heads for the safest place he knew to hide Takuya and Izumi. He wondered how Kirubi found out about this place, until a thought hit him, which seemingly makes sense.

"Oh no..."

"Superintendent...?"

"What's wrong...?"

"He followed you two here…"

* * *

Meanwhile, a female officer was found by Kirubi and she uses her aikido techniques on Kirubi, and managed to pin him down, but because she is unaware about his healing abilities, she lets her guard down and Kirubi took advantage, and tripped her and until he managed to pin her. As she tries to kick her way out, Kirubi saw a mop and breaks it in two then grabbed the female officer's legs and lifted her skirt and pulls down her panties.

"EEEEKKKK HENTAI!"

By then Kirubi jabbed the splintered portion of the broken mop onto her vagina, disabling her and from there he jabbed the other pointed portion of the broken half of the mop onto her neck, killing her within 30 seconds. By then a janitor arrived and was taken aback by the scene, and in his surprise he dropped his pail which rolled onto Kirubi's foot.

"S-stay back…or I'll use my kung fu on you…"

The janitor did stupid moves like doing a "snake fist", "eagle claw" and "mantis fist" gesture, as the madman slowly walked towards him. As the janitor does a "karate kid" gesture (both arms raised and lifting one leg), Kirubi was already in front of him and smashed the pail onto the janitor's head, crushing his skull and he was killed on the spot and Kirubi slowly walked away, continuing his search for Takuya and Izumi.

* * *

After some three minutes, Junpei arrived and was shocked to see both corpses of the female cop and the janitor. As he checked on them, he can see that both are already dead and can't be revived. He began to worry about his two friends and wondered why help hasn't arrived.

By then Kirubi showed up and is facing Junpei and the teen stood up, ready to face Kirubi as he is determined to defend his friends and everyone inside the police station, not backing away from anyone, though Kirubi is less intimidated and just stared at him like he is nothing.

"A psycho like you can't be left alone…after killing everyone you see…"

"…"

"Guess these lives mean nothing to you…"

"…"

"Deaf…"

"…"

"I suppose giving isn't on your vocabulary…"

"Any regrets on the lives you took senselessly…?"

"…"

"I guess you heard nothing…"

"…"

"Hope you're prepare…even insanity won't be sufficient grounds for me to take you down…considering those illegal drugs Supararu gave you…you're too dangerous to be left alone…so I guess until the SWAT arrives, I'll be dealing with you…"

"…"

"Be prepared, because I'll be taking you down with no restraints…"

"…"

And so Junpei braces himself as he and Kirubi are about to face off, as the eldest member of the "Legendary Warriors" is putting his life on the line to defend his friends, even though he knows he's in a disadvantage due to Kirubi's semi-healing abilities but he had to hold him off until help arrives, and that he can't let more lives be taken.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Kirubi's inside the police station…and has taken two victims in less than a few minutes…with Junpei ready to face off the killer...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The conclusion.

Here you will see who survives and who will die.

This is the moment of truth…


	11. FINAL Chapter

_**Silent Rage**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation_  
_**Silent Rage** is owned by Columbia Pictures

* * *

**Chapter 11: Final Chapter  
**

* * *

And now…the conclusion to this fic…and someone's going to die here…hope you like the sad ending with a positive note…with lots of action and suspense scenes…

* * *

After some three minutes, Junpei arrived and was shocked to see both corpses of the female cop and the janitor. As he checked on them, he can see that both are already dead and can't be revived. He began to worry about his two friends and wondered why help hasn't arrived.

By then Kirubi showed up and is facing Junpei and the teen stood up, ready to face Kirubi as he is determined to defend his friends and everyone inside the police station, not backing away from anyone, though Kirubi is less intimidated and just stared at him like he is nothing.

"A psycho like you can't be left alone…after killing everyone you see…"

"…"

"Guess these lives mean nothing to you…"

"…"

"Deaf…"

"…"

"I suppose giving isn't on your vocabulary…"

"Any regrets on the lives you took senselessly…?"

"…"

"I guess you heard nothing…"

"…"

"Hope you're prepare…even insanity won't be sufficient grounds for me to take you down…considering those illegal drugs Supararu gave you…you're too dangerous to be left alone…so I guess until the SWAT arrives, I'll be dealing with you…"

"…"

"Be prepared, because I'll be taking you down with no restraints…"

"…"

And so Junpei braces himself as he and Kirubi are about to face off, as the eldest member of the "Legendary Warriors" is putting his life on the line to defend his friends, even though he knows he's in a disadvantage due to Kirubi's semi-healing abilities but he had to hold him off until help arrives, and that he can't let more lives be taken.

"It's you or me…either I kill you or I get killed!"

"…"

* * *

As the two stared off, Takuya and Izumi were walking by to find anyone here so they would tell them their discovery, but then the two came across several corpses and then saw another one, which earned a scream form the 15-year old beauty. Takuya would calm her down but then after walking past the dead bodies, they saw Junpei facing off Kirubi, and saw another corpse next to the two.

"What…? Junpei…?"

"Takuya, look…it's Kirubi!"

Junpei saw this and screamed at the two to run and get helps as he began to grapple at the psycho to give the two younger teens time to get help, which they reluctantly did so. As the two scampered away, Junpei began to use judo moves and throws in hopes of keeping him here, after learning of Kirubi's apparent healing abilities and hoped to slow him down until help arrives. However, the psycho managed to get up and tries to plow his way through but the eldest member of the "Legendary Warriors" had to stall him and keep him from escaping the police station.

"Oh no you don't…!"

Several kicks and throws were given to Kirubi but after that he keeps getting up and showed know signs of being wear down, and all he does is glare menacingly at his opponent, and Junpei slowly gets jittered at seeing him getting up after every time Kirubi gets pummeled.

"_Okay…what does it take to keep him down…?_"

As Junpei tries to do another judo move, Kirubi managed to get through and grabbed the teen by his hair and slammed him through the wall, dazing him, and this is enough for the psycho to grab Junpei by his head and forcefully twist his head sideways, breaking his neck and the teen has fallen to Kirubi's wrath, leaving him dead. He then proceeded to find the two remaining two teenagers to finish them off.

**-x-**

At the first floor lobby, Takuya and Izumi finds a phone and called the a neighboring police station, and managed to get through and spoke to the caller, where another superintendent, who happened to be there, answered it and was surprised to hear that Takuya calling him at this time of the night, and was surprised to hear of the developments involving Kirubi, having heard about the serial killings and about Kirubi himself, but was shocked when told about how Kirubi has gotten "powerful" due to an experimental drug. He became more concerned when told of what is happening there inside Shibuya Police Department and told them to get out of there until help arrives, but then a scream was heard before the line went dead.

"Hello…? Hello…? Hello? Darn…get everyone available and assemble outside! We're making an emergency response! You…call the SWAT team! Tell them it's a code blue alert! We got a killer at at the Shibuya Police Department! Bring out the shotgun and other heavy armaments! Ordinary guns are no effective to the suspect!"

**-x-**

Back at the police station, Takuya and Izumi stood back as Kirubi found them and pulled the telephone line, snapping it and cut the line, and slowly menacing them but Takuya stood in front of Izumi, intending to protect them as they knew they are in danger. By then, help came as three rookie cops arrived and pummels the psycho with a vase on his head while the other two grabbed whatever objects they can use as weapons and and clobbered the psycho.

After a few minutes, Kirubi went still, and the three rookie cops foolishly lowered their guards thinking that Kirubi is knocked out cold.

"This is the guy that killed our colleagues?"

"Well…he's not so threatening now…"

"We'd better put the handcuffs on him..."

"Don't get too close to him! He's got healing abilities!"

But Takuya's warning came too late as Kirubi got up and grabbed the first cop and twists his head, killing the him on the spot while the other two cops held onto the psycho and began hitting Kirubi with the telephone telling the two teens to run and call for help. A few minutes later, Takuya and Izumi arrived at the parking lot and found a police car, with the keys on the ignition slot and are about to board in.

However, Izumi saw the other cop being thrown off from the window of the 3rd floor and hit the ground face-first, and he's instantly killed. As Takuya frantically tries to find which keys are for the car's ignition, Kirubi jumps out of another window of the 3rd floor, taking the third cop with him were hit on the ground head first, and then Kirubi is emerging from the ground in front of the entrance door, his clothes stained with blood and is dragging the two bodies, and the two teens realized that Kirubi killed them.

"Takuya…!

"Darn…which one is the car keys?"

Fear enveloped Izumi as Takuya took her and they boarded the car, and Takuya finally found the keys and began starting the car, and by the time the car started, Kirubi reached them through the back of the car and smashed his way in but then the teen boy presses the gas pedal and the car speeds away, which caused Kirubi to held on to avoid being thrown off, as Izumi was keeping herself from screaming as Takuya steers the car wildly to get Kirubi off the car.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, several police cars arrived along with several policemen and SWAT team from various stations within Tokyo and the guard on duty is found dead, his neck twisted and everyone went inside. There they were shocked to see the carnage that Kirubi left behind, seeing the two rookie cops sprawled on the ground, and as a SWAT member checked inside, he found more bodies being piled up, and then reported to the team leader who is leading the force.

"I…see…anything else…?"

Another SWAT member came and told them he found tire tracks of a car and saw a fence was wrecked which suggested that the car had just left, and the superintendent ordered his men and the SWAT team to find the car, fearing that it may be Kirubi driving it, and there some of the policemen came and reported that neither Takuya or Izumi are found, which suggests that the two are still alive.

**-x-**

At the highway, Takuya is shaking the car wildly to get Kirubi off the car as he is halfway inside the back portion of the car and Izumi started to shriek as his hand is just moments from reaching her hair. Takuya had to keep his eyes on the road as he didn't want to end up getting crashed, but then he notices that they are near the Shibuya Beach Resort and seeing that he road is slightly high and the resort is quite lower, he shouted to Izumi to jump off the car as soon as he makes a right turn, which she reluctantly did, and the two teens jumped off the car after making a right turn.

"Whoa!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

Kirubi saw this but instead of going after them he grabbed the wheels and tried to take command but the car is already falling down the slopes and collided with a tree which ruptured the gas tank underneath the car's belly and after hitting some rocks it came to a stop as it crashes to a thick tree, and the car exploded. Takuya and Izumi watched the scene and hoped that the explosion is enough to kill him but then a thought hit them both.

"Takuya…it's over…right…?"

"Hopefully…though I wonder if his healing ability would be taxed to its limit provided that he continuously gets burned up…but then that may be our only hope to stop that guy…damn that Supararu…I wish he is still alive so he'll answer to his crimes…for harboring a psychopath…"

"Takuya…the crash is near the sea!"

Kirubi emerged from the burning wreckage and is screaming out loud as he is burned alive, but to the two teenagers' surprises, Kirubi still moves and is heading for the waters and douses himself there, and a minute later, he re-emerges, shocking the two Class Q members as Kirubi is still standing up, naked, and his body shows that he suffered 4th degree burns, making him looked like a skinned carcass of a fish, but he started to walk towards them slowly.

"Oh no...Takuya…!"

"He's not moving that fast as earlier…it seems that his healing ability has reached his limits…all we need now is to stall him until the MPD arrives…you stay here…I'll deal with him…"

"What? I can't…"

"Trust me on this…"

"No! I don't want to lose you!"

"I won't die…"

"I can't…!"

To calm her down he kissed her passionately which appeared to work, and made a promise to her just to assure that he will come back.

"When this is over…we make love at my room…and I'll make you enjoy it…"

"What…? Oh…promise?"

"It's a promise."

After exchanging one more kiss, Takuya went down to face Kirubi while picking up a shovel as a weapon to use against him. Izumi could only watch in worry as the two are facing off in the middle of the beach. Then she saw her boyfriend making the first strike and it was a direct hit but Kirubi appeared to be unfazed and grabbed the teen boy and threw him around.

She was starting to get worried as Kirubi slowly overpowers Takuya and she couldn't take much more of this fearing that the psychopath might kill her boyfriend so she went down and grabbed the shovel and struck the psychopath from behind using the shovel, hitting him down several times until he stopped moving, and a beaten Takuya slowly got up, urging her to stop.

"W-whoa…it's okay…you w-won…"

"Moron! You know you don't stand against him…"

"He-he-he…but you did…my heroine…"

"Come on…let's get out of here…"

But then, despite bleeding from the head, Kirubi got up and grabbed the two by their necks and began to strangle the two teens, with Takuya struggling to break free, but as Kirubi increases the pressure, he appeared to be on the way to kill the two teens until a gunshot wound to the head struck him, releasing his hold on the two teenagers, and the scene shows that the neighboring superintendent was the one who fired the gun.

Within seconds the MPD cops stormed the area and escorted the two teens away as the rest surrounded the fallen Kirubi, but then he slowly got up and tries to plow his way though, forcing the cops and the SWAT team to open fire, but to their surprises, he kept on standing and withstood the gunshot fire, until Takuya suggested that they use a powered weapon like an RPG, which one officer was hesitant to use, but after being told about Kirubi's condition, as well as about the healing serum Kirubi got from Supararu, the SWAT member finally consented and told the others to back away.

As the others did so, the SWAT member fired the RPG at Kirubi, which struck the psychopath and his body is scattered on impact, thus assuring his death as his head was among those scattered. The nightmare has ended and all is well. Izumi began to cry in Takuya's arms which he comforted her as more cops arrived, relieved to see them safe and sound, while he glances at the MPD and SWAT members surrounding what's left of Kirubi's corpse.

**-x-**

A week later, a funeral was held for the victims of Kirubi as Junpei, Tomoki, Koji, and Koichi, along Izumi's parents and elder sister, which they are finally laid to rest, and this was a sad day for the surviving members of the "Legendary Warriors". Takuya and Izumi were the ones who wept hard as they felt that they will miss them terribly but they had to stay strong in order to keep their memories alive.

**-x-**

Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara were surprised when Takuya suggested to them that he wants to marry Izumi, which Izumi herself is surprised at hearing this. Even though they're nearing 16, they are still underage, but then a neighbor, who is also a pastor, was surprised at hearing this and suggested that they be married civilly first, and then they can marry at the church once they're 18. After much discussion, Takuya's parents couldn't help but give their son and Izumi their blessings and things are set and done.

A few weeks later Takuya and Izumi were married civilly with the pastor sponsoring the wedding and the two teens are now husband and wife. She now lives with Takuya and his family and both decided to take part-time jobs to earn so that they won't impose too much on the Kanbara parents, which the adults is rather glad to see that the two teens are taking steps to make themselves self-sufficient individuals.

Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara are near their son's bedroom door, discussing about how to guide the newly-wed ten couple as they felt that it would be difficult for the two teens to adjust and are wondering if they would support them in any way possible.

"Dear…we should guide our son…I know it's too soon for him to enter the next phase, but I don't think I could guide him and his…wife…to the right path alone…"

"Yes...we will guide him...and we'll use any available sources in our disposal so that Takuya would know what to do in the coming years..."

Their musing was interrupted upon hearing a moan and they peered through the door, eyes wide open as Takuya and Izumi are on bed…naked…with her mouth taking in his erection while he is kissing her private part. Takuya's parents immediately closed the door while Mrs. Kanbara slanted against the wall, blushing while Mr. Kanbara grinned, impressed at how good Takuya has made.

"Oh, dear…your son has grown up so fast…he already knows what to do in doing a honeymoon act…oh…I'd like to try that out with you…"

"Then let's go to bed, dear..."

**_The End…_**

* * *

Hope you like this final chapter…

Very unfortunate that most of main characters are killed off, but it did serve as a good plot on how Takuya and Izumi survived the ordeal.

Despite Kirubi's seemingly superhuman healing abilities, it appeared to have a limit as shown when he was burned after the car crash, as his body suffered 4th degree burns, and Takuya's quick thinking on using an RPG to blow up Kirubi's body parts is quite a best strategy to stop him…


End file.
